Amarga duda
by laetus
Summary: ¿Quieres saber por qué Sesshoumaru tiene ese carácter? ¿Y la historia que hay detrás de él? Prometo que cada capítulo será más interesante. El fic está concluido. Espero haya sido de su agrado.
1. I La senda

**Amarga duda**

I. La senda.

Era noche de luna llena. En la arena se distinguía la sombra de un árbol seco. Se podía apreciar bien el tronco, pero las ramas entrelazadas proyectaban imágenes capaces de jugarle una mala pasada a todo aquél que no mirase con atención. Más adelante, se apreciaba otra silueta. Mientras las olas rompían en la fina arena, esos ojos color áureo se fijaban con toda su dureza y frialdad justo en el punto donde aquella figura había desaparecido.

El viento mecía suavemente la larga cabellera argenta. Pero en contraste con la tranquilidad de la noche, hervía de ira en su interior. ¿Por qué no pudo matarlo? ¿Solo por que era su padre? No, esa no era la respuesta. En realidad no lo mató por que estaba herido, el Ryuukossei se había aprovechado de su vulnerabilidad. Acabar con alguien que está a punto de morir no tendría mérito y él quería ser el único que pudiera derrotar al youkai más poderoso, pero en una batalla honorable. Siendo el heredero de tan grandes poderes, no era menester actuar de manera tan baja y vulgar. Obtendría ese colmillo tarde o temprano. Solo era cuestión de tiempo. Después de todo, era seguro que acabarían con él.

Echó a andar con un paso lento, majestuoso, sin prisa alguna, como quien fuera dueño del suelo que pisa. En su mente repasaba los acontecimientos. ¿Cómo era posible que su padre hubiese sido dominado por sentimientos tan mediocres? ¡Eso era completamente ignominioso!

Durante muchos años él había sido objeto de su admiración. Cuando apenas era un crío indefenso lo veía destazar sin compasión a sus enemigos, con ese porte, esa elegancia, sin inmutarse ante la grandeza de su oponente, ni flaquear nunca por ningún tipo de herida. Recordó que una vez, cuando era pequeño, estaba jugando con la cría de un gato monstruoso. Le divertía hacerle pequeñas heridas con su látigo venenoso, acorralarlo y ver cómo se desangraba poco a poco. Quería saber cuánto podría resistir. Su víctima lanzaba maullidos, pidiendo ayuda, pero era evidente que sus padres no estaban cerca, pues ya llevaba rato torturándolo. Al fin, al cabo de unos minutos, justo se había cansado de jugar con el pequeño felino y estaba por darle el golpe de gracia, cuando apareció un enorme gato monstruoso y situándose frente a él, protegiendo a su cría, le asestó un fuerte arañazo cargado de una enorme energía. Ese único ataque hubiese sido suficiente para hacerlo pedazos. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y ya esperaba el impacto cuando su padre hizo acto de presencia y paró en seco el embate del gato youkai, el cual, era muy fuerte. Inmediatamente comenzó una batalla entre los dos gigantes. Su padre tuvo que transformarse, pues realmente se trataba de un ser poderoso. El gato le lanzó un ataque que le ocasionó una grave lesión en el vientre, pero haciendo caso omiso del dolor, dejó que su rival se confiara y con un veloz movimiento lo pescó de la yugular y le dio un sangriento final. Recobró su forma humana, haciendo evidente la gravedad de su herida, de la cual manaba una gran cantidad de sangre, sin embargo, antes de hablar o de cualquier otra cosa, de un rápido movimiento puso fin a la cría del gato youkai. A la mirada inquisitiva que le lanzó, una seca respuesta fue lo que obtuvo.

Jamás debes dejar con vida al hijo de tu enemigo, no importa si en ese momento es un ser indefenso, algún día crecerá y querrá cobrar venganza. No hay enemigo pequeño, nunca te confíes –fue lo que dijo.

Una esencia que llegó con el viento alertó sus sentidos y lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Sin embargo, su semblante no daba muestras de haber percibido nada y continuó su andar, imperturbable. De entre las nubes emergió un ave monstruosa. Estaba de cacería y al infortunado ser, le pasó por la mente que la silueta que divisó caminando a lo lejos, sería un buen alimento. Voló en picada a toda velocidad, para atrapar a lo que creía su presa, pero para su desgracia, fue aniquilada de un único golpe, el cual ni siquiera alcanzó a ver. Un látigo verde atravesó su cuerpo por la mitad y aunado al veneno, el golpe la hizo estallar en pedazos. Todo ocurrió a una velocidad impresionante.

Estaba tan lleno de furia que además de esa pobre ave, aniquilaba a cuanto ser se atreviera a cruzarse por su camino.

Mientras se abría paso entre las criaturas nocturnas, nuevamente evocó su infancia, aquel momento decisivo en su vida. Contaba escasamente su primer año de vida, pero el recuerdo permanecía vívido en él. Estaba jugando con un ciempiés, pero como no tenía noción de su fuerza ni de sus poderes, al estrujarlo con la mano lo disolvió con su veneno. Puesto que no entendió muy bien lo que sucedía, echó a llorar. Su padre, que había contemplado la escena, le habló de una manera tan seria y atemorizante, que se quedaría grabada para siempre en su memoria.

Jamás, por ningún motivo, debes llorar, un youkai de raza pura no muestra sus sentimientos bajo ninguna circunstancia, mucho menos debilidad –sentenció firmemente.

Es solo un cachorrito que aún no tiene consciencia de sí mismo –salió a defenderlo su madre, pues seguía sollozando en silencio.

No es un cachorrito cualquiera, será un guerrero poderoso, el heredero de mi reino, no debe mostrar debilidad alguna –respondió impasible. Sin entender muy bien por qué, el pequeño dejó de llorar e hizo el intento de refugiarse en su madre, pero ese gesto le valió otra reprimenda- Ni siquiera lo intentes y de una vez te digo que no volverás a buscar consuelo en tu madre. Un guerrero no muestra lasitud – porfió en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Pero todavía es un crío, me necesita –musitó la madre.

No me contradigas. Lo educaré para ser un guerrero y tú me ayudarás. Así que no volverás a abrazarlo o besarlo. ¿Entendieron los dos? –y con un gesto amenazante lo miró, dándole a entender, que si seguía con esa actitud, el castigo sería más fuerte. En ese momento, el infante le sostuvo la mirada, no comprendía el motivo por el cual le reprendía ni nada de lo que había dicho, pero en su pequeña alma, surgió un sentimiento que hacía que la sangre le hirviera en su cabeza, golpeándola con fuerza, lo único que entendió era que si seguía llorando, su padre volvería a reprenderlo y que su madre nunca más le daría su cariño. No bajó la mirada ni por un instante, no parpadeaba, la mantenía fija en él. Había un brillo verdaderamente aterrador en sus ojos, era sorprendente que un niño de esa edad fuera capaz de proyectar tal sentimiento. Había nacido en él la ira.

En medio de sus recuerdos llegó al palacio. Se preguntaba qué motivos pudo tener para cambiar tan drásticamente. Simplemente era algo incomprensible. Era el youkai más fuerte de la región, no había rival equiparable alguno. Tenía una pareja a su altura y con ella había procreado al ser más poderoso: Él. ¿Por qué alguien que lo tiene todo lo echa por la borda en aras de una asquerosa pasión? Había sido un youkai de conducta intachable. ¿Con que clase de artilugios había atraído esa humana a su padre? ¿Pero es que él no se dio cuenta de que mezclarse con esa repugnante raza sería la causa de su decadencia y solo lo llevaría a su propia destrucción?

Sumido en sus cavilaciones entró por la puerta principal del palacio. Había llegado a un punto crucial en su vida. Su padre, la figura íntegra a seguir, se había derrumbado. Si hasta él podía darse cuenta de los errores de su progenitor, de que estaba mal, que no tenía justificación alguna su conducta, entonces, es que se había convertido en un verdadero idiota. Se presentaba ante él la disyuntiva de elegir entre seguir el camino de su padre, el cual, indudablemente lo llevaría al fracaso y a la mediocridad o bien, trazar su propia senda, pero el destino era incierto. Finalmente se detuvo, por primera vez en la vida estaba dubitativo, pero no era él quien estaba mal, eso era lo único que tenía claro.


	2. II El inicio

**II****. El inicio. **

El palacio era una construcción colosal. Comprendía un terreno de alrededor de cien hectáreas y hacía derroche de toda clase de lujos, visibles en cada uno de los detalles de la arquitectura. Para ingresar por la puerta principal, que era por donde había llegado el hijo del general perro, se tenía que recorrer un pasillo larguísimo, a modo de túnel, llamado taruto. Estos tarutos, eran algo realmente siniestro para todo aquél que los cruzara por primera vez, había quienes incluso se desmayaban, pues estaban completamente oscuros y eran tan extensos, que parecían no tener fin. Pero no solo se trataba de una construcción para atemorizar a los visitantes ajenos, también estaba infestada de un potente shouki, ante el cual, incluso los monstruos sucumbían y ni qué decir sobre un humano, cualquiera que entrara, moriría al instante. A la salida de los tarutos había estatuas de roca, figuras que emulaban formas en la naturaleza, algunas eran delicadas flores de loto, otras cabezas de dragones o incluso, había árboles esculpidos tan exquisitamente que cualquiera se sorprendía al mirarlos. Un hermoso río artificial circundaba el palacio, así que unos puentes de madera se habían hecho para cruzarlo, aunque más bien estaban de adorno, pues obviamente los youkais podrían saltarlos sin problemas o atravesarlos volando, pero se perdería elegancia. Este río de agua cristalina, era la guarida de monstruos acuáticos, los cuales, atacarían a cualquier ser que hubiese sobrevivido al paso por el taruto. La entrada principal, era gigante, una puerta de madera, con detalles tallados en el marco, era coronada por un doble tejado, el cual se sostenía por enormes columnas de madera asentadas en pilares de roca sólida.

Las cuatro alas del palacio tenían cada una su jardín particular, donde se habían sembrado árboles que poseían su máximo esplendor en cada una de las estaciones del año, de tal suerte, que en el jardín del ala norte, la primavera lucía en su esplendor. El jardín del este destacaba en el verano, mientras que el del sur poseía los más bellos colores del otoño y finalmente, en el correspondiente al oeste, los bambúes adornaban la estación de la nieve. Sin embargo, las cuatro alas compartían el jardín central, el cual tenía una armoniosa combinación de todas las flores que alternaban su belleza en las cuatro estaciones del año. Poseía un lago artificial con sacras flores de loto y en su orilla, al centro del espléndido jardín, un enorme sauce, el cual le daba un toque de tranquilidad y serenidad al sitio. Este jardín era visible desde cualquier punto de las cuatro alas del palacio.

Estaba amaneciendo y el primer rayo de sol se filtró por la ventana, iluminando el rostro de su madre, que apareció frente a él. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, para ambos resultaba incomprensible la conducta de Inu no Taisho. Ella sabía que para su hijo era mucho más difícil de aceptar la situación que para ella, por contradictorio que esto pudiera parecer.

En estos momentos, su padre ya estaría muerto. Su madre lo miró inquisitiva. Ahora que el señor de las tierras del oeste había perecido, le correspondía a él hacerse cargo de todo. Pero ¿por qué obedecer el mandato de alguien corrompido por deseos impuros? Ni siquiera fue capaz de seguir protegiendo sus dominios. Solo selló al enorme espíritu dragón y había más enemigos interesados por sus territorios. Todo lo dejó de lado por esa repugnante humana que además estaba preñada de él.

Tenía que decidir. No articuló palabra alguna. Simplemente pasó frente a su madre sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada y salió por la misma puerta que pasara hace unos minutos. ¿Por qué habría de seguir el camino de su padre? Si no era coherente con sus acciones, si toda su vida había dicho una cosa y al final terminó actuando muy diferente.

Ya había dejado el palacio atrás desde hacía varios minutos, pero volteó por última vez. Mirando hacia atrás, contempló el lugar en donde había crecido. Hasta ahora su vida iba de lo mejor, nunca le había salido nada mal, pero a su corta edad y sin haber emprendido ninguna tarea gigante, ¿qué podría haber hecho mal?


	3. III La ira aumenta

**III****. La ira aumenta. **

Emprendió su propio viaje. No sabía exactamente a qué lugar se dirigía, pero solo necesitaba una cosa: a tessaiga. Como su padre ya estaría muerto, lo único que tendría que hacer, sería tomarla del cuerpo inerte. También pensó que no sería bueno dejar sus restos al aire libre, expuestos a criaturas carroñeras, después de todo, bueno o malo, se trataba de su padre, lo más correcto sería erigirle una tumba, en algún momento fue un gran youkai. Quizá hasta llevaría sus restos al palacio y ahí los depositaría. En su mente, hizo una pausa en seco, esos pensamientos ¿eran por que ya lo había perdonado? No, más bien se debía a que él sí se comportaba como un youkai honorable, que actúa acorde a su altura y no como un ser vulgar e inferior.

Su olfato lo condujo hasta las ruinas de un palacio humano, donde el olor de la sangre de su padre era más fuerte. También la mezcla de esencias que percibía en la atmósfera de aquél sitio, le indicaba que la impertinente humana que se había metido con su padre, estuvo allí y parió a la cría maldita. Esa asquerosa criatura tenía una mezcla de sangre que a él parecía de lo más repugnante, pues poseía parte de la misma sangre de su padre y de la suya, pero aunada con la de un nauseabundo humano. Si hubieran estado allí, los habría aniquilado a ambos sin dudarlo un instante. Pero el astuto de su padre, seguramente los había llevado a un lugar donde él no pudiera encontrarlos, pues ya no se hallaban allí. Sin embargo, eso no le inquietaba, tarde o temprano los descubriría y les daría el fin que se merecían.

Ahora lo que debía hacer, era seguir el rastro de su padre, encontrar su cuerpo y tomar a tessaiga. Sin prisa alguna, se dirigió hacia donde lo llevaba el rastro de su padre, el cual lo condujo a un bosque al pie de una montaña. No tardó en dar con el lugar. Un enorme árbol de magnolias era lo que tenía frente a sí. Se veía que tenía cientos de años, su tronco era gigantesco y su copa frondosa. Su sombra abarcaba un gran espacio y a su alrededor ningún otro árbol había, solo pequeñas hierbas. Soplaba un viento fresco y agradable. Sobre el tronco del árbol había varios hongos creciendo. En el suelo, a su alrededor, miles de pétalos blancos estaban tirados, creando un tapiz níveo que parecía dar la bienvenida a los visitantes del majestuoso árbol.

Cuán grande sería la sorpresa de Sesshoumaru al ver colgada en el tronco de ese imponente árbol una espada. Sonrió para sus adentros, aunque su rostro continuaba impávido, pensando que su propio padre era quien le había dejado la espada, haciendo caso a sus palabras. Más, cuando se acercó, descubrió que la hoja era tenseiga. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos, las marcas en su rostro se hicieron más anchas y sus colmillos se alargaron. Estaba por derribar el árbol con uno de sus ataques cuando escuchó una voz, que parecía provenir del mismo árbol.

Espera Sesshoumaru, por favor, no me destruyas, yo solo cumplo los designios de tu honorable padre –dijo la voz, temblorosa.

¿Quieres decir que mi padre fue quien te pidió que me entregaras a tenseiga? –inquirió el youkai, sus palabras denotaban que su ira no había disminuido en lo más mínimo.

Así es –respondió.

¿Y se puede saber qué demonios voy a hacer yo, el gran Sesshoumaru, con esta espada inservible? –preguntó cada vez más furioso.

Eso yo no lo sé –le contestó lacónicamente.

Eres un ignorante. ¡No sirves para nada! –gritó, presto a destrozar al infortunado árbol.

Espera –lo detuvo- lo que puedo decirte es que esa espada guarda un enorme poder, ya que su funda está hecha con una de mis ramas más fuertes –declaró el árbol.

¿Qué clase de poder, si con esa espada no se puede matar? –tratando de indagar, un tanto interesado.

Lo desconozco, pero el último deseo que me expresó tu señor padre, fue que te la entregara. Debe tener un significado que tú seas el poseedor de tenseiga –expuso.

¿Qué hay de la otra espada, de tessaiga¿Dónde está? –Sesshoumaru estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

A mí solo me encargó esta, no me dijo nada sobre ninguna otra herencia.

Más te vale que no me ocultes nada o de lo contrario, te irá muy mal. ¿Qué dirección tomó? Su rastro desaparece justo en este punto. ¡Responde! –con su mano en alto, amenazante.

Desapareció, iba acompañado de alguien más, pero no distinguí quién era. Solo me dijo que tú no tardarías en llegar y que guardara esta espada para ti y te la entregara. Después de eso, se esfumó –contestó trémulamente.

Sesshoumaru sabía que no obtendría más información de ese ser y que tampoco le mentiría, había aprendido a atemorizar con dar muerte a todos los que lo rodeaban y siempre conseguía lo que quería. Así que tomó a tenseiga, por no dejar, quizá algo podría hacer con ella, pero su objetivo seguía siendo el colmillo de acero. Hecho una furia, se alejó del lugar.

Así que desapareció. ¿Quién sería aquel que le acompañó? Debió ser alguien poderoso, para que depositara su confianza en él. Es increíble lo astuto que puede llegar a ser, todo por alejar a colmillo de acero de mis manos –tales eran sus pensamientos.

Mientras caminaba, en medio del bosque, salió a su encuentro un ogro. Se notaba que se trataba de un monstruo bastante fuerte, era robusto, tenía un par de cuernos en la frente, su piel era de color roja y llevaba un mazo en la mano. El camino por donde transitaba Sesshoumaru eran sus dominios, así que creyó necesario salir a defenderlos del intruso. El gran youkai se hizo a un lado y el ogro perdió el equilibrio y cayó, pues llevaba toda su fuerza para embestirlo. Sesshoumaru dejó que se levantara y lo volviera a atacar, pero ahora lo pescó del cuello con su mano derecha y lo levantó en vilo, estrangulándolo despacio, cortándole la respiración lentamente. El ogro empezó a hacer gestos de dolor, Sesshoumaru le apretó el cuello un poco más y le empezó a inyectar su veneno, un rictus de sufrimiento intenso se dibujó en su rostro. Definitivamente disfrutaba viendo el daño que le causaba a ese ser. Siguió divirtiéndose hasta que pereció, presa de la angustia y el dolor, quedando el rostro del ogro deformado por la desesperación. Eso era lo que necesitaba para tranquilizarse un poco. Cuando dejó de moverse, simplemente lo botó a un lado y continuó su camino.

Ahora necesitaba saber la localización de los restos de su padre. Tendría que indagar, pero no sabía con quién. No llevaba prisa, así que cuando cruzó por una cascada, decidió asearse, pues en sus garras había quedado impregnado el olor de ese ogro. Se despojó de su armadura y después de su ropa, dejando al descubierto su pálida piel. Poseía un atlético cuerpo, producto de los largos años de entrenamiento. Unas piernas largas y bien torneadas se podían apreciar bajo la caída del agua. Unos brazos sumamente fuertes, capaces de cargar varias veces más el peso de su propio cuerpo, sumados a un torso que parecía de acero y un abdomen bien marcado, hacían juego con su bello y cruel rostro. El marco perfecto para tal belleza masculina era esa larga cabellera argenta, la cual destacaba el macizo conjunto del youkai.

Seguramente la humana sabrá dónde han quedado los restos de mi padre. Si no lo me quiere decir por las buenas, la obligaré –pensó mientras terminaba de vestirse. De inmediato se puso en camino, su objetivo sería Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha.


	4. IV EL encuentro

**IV****. El encuentro.**

La princesa Izayoi, al haberse enamorado de un monstruo y entregarse a él, perdió todos los privilegios de su clase. Fue desconocida y obligada a mudarse, además de que el palacio había sido destruido por su culpa. Inu no Taisho, sabía que eso sucedería y había sido previsor, la encargó al cuidado de un monje, el cual vivía en una aldea de la provincia de Sanuki.

Dicha aldea, quedaba lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad como para que no supieran nada sobre la historia de la princesa y así evitar que la rechazaran. Sin embargo, pronto le fue difícil ocultar su estado, ganándose con ello el repudio de las aldeanas, quienes veían en ella a una posible rival sin escrúpulos. Además, Izayoi conservaba sus prendas, bastante ostentosas por cierto, siéndole difícil ocultar su elegancia, cosa que parecía muy sospechosa.

Como le retiraron todos sus ingresos de princesa, los cuales ascendían al trabajo de quinientas familias, tuvo que vivir de lo que llegó a guardar alguna vez, lo cual, no era gran cosa, pues le gustaba vivir con mucho lujo. Unas cuantas monedas en un cofre, era todo lo que tenía y ese dinero se terminó cuando Inuyasha cumplió tres años. Por esta razón, la precariedad se hizo patente en su ya de por sí, humilde morada.

Cuando las monedas se terminaron y llevaban ya un par de días sin probar alimento, una de las mujeres de la aldea, que la despreció desde que la vio embarazada y más aún, al ver que su hijo era un híbrido, vio la oportunidad de sacar provecho de la situación.

Veo que no tienes nada que llevarte a la boca, si quieres, yo te puedo ayudar –dijo la mujer, apareciendo sin más en la puerta de su casa, la cual, era una cabaña de madera.

Yo…te lo agradecería en sumo grado –contestó la princesa, con el rostro iluminado por la esperanza de tener algo que darle de comer a su hijo.

¿Te sería suficiente este dinero? –sacando de su pecho un taleguito de monedas, del cual extrajo unas cinco y las dejó en la mesa.

¡Eres tan generosa! ¿Cómo podría corresponderte este gesto que tienes para conmigo? –preguntó inocentemente la princesa, pues al haber vivido siempre en palacio, nunca tuvo que cuidarse de personas mal intencionadas, ya que solo tenía contacto con las mujeres que estaban a su servicio, las cuales siempre la lisonjeaban.

Tienes unos kimonos tan lindos, yo siempre quise usar alguno así –respondió con un tono aparentemente desinteresado, pero que tuvo su efecto inmediato en la bella princesa.

¡No se diga más! ¡Escoge el que quieras! –abriendo un baúl de madera con detalles en madreperla, que no pasó desapercibido al ojo de la mujer.

Gracias, son tan bonitos, que no sé por cuál decidirme –había tomado tres de los kimonos más exquisitos que había y los sostenía entre sus manos.

No te preocupes, puedes llevarte los tres –mientras cerraba los brazos de la mujer con los tres kimonos.

Pero…-iba a objetar, pero la princesa se lo impidió.

Por favor, acéptalos, no me desaires –le dijo Izayoi y sus palabras bastaron para que la aprovechada mujer se llevara los tres kimonos, saliendo de ahí más que feliz.

Obviamente la habían timado, de haber vendido uno solo de los kimonos, hubiera podido obtener, lo menos, diez veces más de lo que la mujer le había dado. Pero era carente de malicia y estaba contenta de poder comprar algo de comida para su hijo.

Esa situación, en donde se aprovechaban de ella, se repitió en más de una ocasión. Primero fueron sus kimonos. Después, cuando ya su necesidad aumentó y no le quedaban más prendas que mal vender, empezó a sacar sus joyas. De esa manera pudo sobrevivir un par de años. Hasta que finalmente, lo único que le quedaba era un juego de peines, que su tía le obsequiara el día de la ceremonia de puesta de la cola. Era un tesoro muy preciado para ella, por todo lo que significaba, con gran pesar y llanto en los ojos, sacó la caja y la puso sobre sus rodillas.

¿Por qué lloras madre? –preguntó cándidamente Inuyasha, el cual contaba ya cinco años.

No, hijo mío, no estoy llorando, una basura entró en mi ojo. Debes esperarme aquí como buen niño unos momentos, tu madre regresará con algo de comer –le dijo al pequeño, esta vez habían pasado tres días sin probar alimento, pues a Izayoi le costaba trabajo deshacerse de los peines.

¡Comida! Sí, madre, yo te esperaré aquí –respondió entusiasmado, la verdad era que tenía hambre, pero no se quejaba, pues presentía que no debía hacerlo.

A Izayoi se le partía el corazón de ver a su hijo emocionado por la idea de un plato de arroz.

Si al menos le hubiera tocado algo de la gloria pasada –pensaba- en lugar de un humilde plato de arroz hubiera podido probar platillos exquisitos y dulces frutos del huerto. Mi pobre hijo –y lloró para sus adentros.

A su regreso pudieron comer ambos el arroz, el cual les supo a gloria y después durmieron una pequeña siesta. Izayoi estaba más inquieta que nunca, pues ahora había vendido lo último que le quedaba, ya no tenía más, con eso había comprado tres kilos de arroz y le sobró una moneda. Era todo lo que tenían. No sabía qué iban a hacer cuando se les terminara la comida.

Estuvo racionando el arroz para que les durara lo más posible, logrando alimentarse con él durante dos semanas. Pero él último día, solo quedaba medio plato de arroz, la princesa se lo dio a Inuyasha y cuando éste le preguntó si ella no comería con él, solo le contestó que se sentía un poco cansada y que se iba a dormir un rato. Inuyasha comió con muchas ganas y después salió a jugar solo en el jardín, ya que los niños de la aldea lo despreciaban, le hacían bromas crueles y lo agredían. Un día, llegó a su casa con el ojo morado y con una pierna sangrando, ya que uno de los niños llegó a tomar un cuchillo, pues Inuyasha había agarrado un espejo suyo y se negaba a devolvérselo. Entre todos los niños lo sujetaron, le pegaron y el dueño del espejo le clavó el cuchillo en la pierna. Cuando su madre lo vio así, solo lo abrazó y lloró. Aunque la cosa no pasó a más, pues la herida le sanó rápidamente y sin dejar cicatrices, después de ese incidente, Inuyasha no volvió a acercarse a los niños de la aldea.

Izayoi estaba dentro de la casa, acostada, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, la preocupación hizo presa de ella. Cuando finalmente logró dormir, tuvo una espantosa pesadilla. En ella, se había quedado sin un grano de arroz que darle a su hijo y entonces, aparecía un youkai, muy parecido a Inu no Taisho, pero más joven, cuya intención era matar a Inuyasha. Ella no podía moverse, estaba imposibilitada para ayudar a su hijo. El pobre Inuyasha, como no había comido, no tenía fuerza ni para correr, por lo que el youkai lo hizo pedazos.

¡Inuyasha! ¡No! –gritó, despertándose, en medio del sudor y una gran agitación.

El pequeño hanyou entró corriendo a toda velocidad.

¿Qué pasa madre? –preguntó asustado por los gritos.

Hijo mío, tuve una pesadilla. Quiero por favor, que recuerdes que no debes salir nunca de la aldea, por ningún motivo, ¿entendiste? –abrazando con fuerza al infante.

Inuyasha por toda respuesta asintió con la cabeza y volvió a salir para continuar con su juego.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Inuyasha se había comido lo último del arroz que quedaba. Izayoi estaba echa un manojo de nervios, empezaba a delirar, pensando que su hijo estaría a merced de un cruel youkai que lo buscaba para asesinarlo. No se sabe si sus delirios eran por causa de esa pesadilla que llegó a tener y que era recurrente o por la falta de alimento o por lo mal que la había pasado durante todos estos años. Quizá era la suma de todo. En eso, apareció una vieja, que a leguas se notaba que se trataba de alguien mala.

Puedo ver que vives en la miseria, a pesar de tu noble cuna. También veo que concebiste un pequeño infortunado al cual no puedes alimentar. Yo podría ayudarte, si tú me ayudas, claro está –dijo maliciosamente la vieja.

Lo siento, pero ya no me queda nada, lo he vendido todo –respondió totalmente desanimada.

A mí no me interesan los objetos materiales, no me importa si no los tienes –le habló secamente.

¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó sorprendida.

Yo soy una sacerdotisa que cobra por sus servicios. Pero para poder realizar mi trabajo me es menester contar con el consentimiento de las personas –dijo, intrigando a Izayoi.

¿Y qué es lo quieres de mí? –sin saber muy bien lo que hacía esa mujer en su casa.

Tú eres poseedora de una gran belleza, capaz de embelesar a hombres y youkais por igual, como puedo ver por tu hijo –puntualizó- Una mujer me ha pedido esa belleza y yo se la puedo dar –declaró la vieja.

¿Entonces para qué me necesitas? ¿No ves que soy vieja y fea? Ya no queda belleza en mí –respondió la princesa.

A mí puedes engañarme, a pesar de tus ropas raídas y tu aspecto desaliñado, puedo ver tu belleza, la cual ocultas a los demás. Tú solo dame algo tuyo y yo te recompensaré con creces –le dijo.

Pero si ya te he dicho que no me queda nada, ¿qué puedo darte? –le contestó.

Tu hermosa cabellera me bastará, dámela y te daré suficiente dinero para que no tengas que preocuparte por darle de comer a tu hijo –ordenó la vieja.

Es que yo…-habló dubitativa.

¿Por qué vacilas? ¿No ves que no tienes opción? A menos que quieras ver cómo se muere de hambre tu hijo –vociferó la vieja, ya fuera de sí y dejando ver unos ojos llenos de maldad.

Está bien, toma lo que quieres, si de esa forma puedo alimentar a mi hijo –dijo resignada la princesa.

Un resplandor se dejó ver en la humilde cabaña, el cual, a pesar de ser pleno día, se notó en toda la aldea. Al extinguirse, pudo verse el cuerpo de Izayoi tendido en el piso, sin cabello y presa de una gran fiebre. Inuyasha entró corriendo.

En las afueras de la aldea, estaba un monje, quien también pudo percatarse del resplandor demoníaco.

Demasiado tarde, ese ser sí que es poderoso, logró atravesar mi campo de protección –dijo mientras colocaba nuevos cintillos en un lazo, su intención era reforzar el campo. Ésa, fue la última acción de su vida.

Sin siquiera haberse percatado de la presencia del youkai, pues era muy rápido, murió a causa de uno de sus ataques. Al momento de morir, el campo de protección, creado por él, desapareció. Las esencias tanto de Izayoi, como de Inuyasha, quedaron al descubierto.

¡Este aroma! ¡Al fin los encontré! –pensó- Después de todos estos años, finalmente di con ellos. Por eso no podía hallarlos, este monje puso una barrera. A pesar de que ya había pasado por aquí, no pude notar su esencia, sí que fue astuto mi padre, claro, con tal de que yo no me quedara con colmillo de acero –y enseguida se dirigió a gran velocidad al sitio de donde venía el rastro de Inuyasha y su madre.


	5. V ¿Confusión?

**V****. ¿Confusión?**

Sesshoumaru llevaba varios años buscándolos, para matarlos y obligarlos a decirle dónde estaban los restos de su padre. En ese lapso, su soledad había acentuado a tal grado su crueldad y su odio hacia los humanos que, sin miramiento alguno, asesinaba a todo aquél que se cruzara en su camino. Y quiso el destino que en esta ocasión anduviera cerca de la aldea donde Inuyasha vivía con su madre, justo en el momento en el que el monje estaba fortaleciendo su campo de protección. Esto era un secreto para todos los de la aldea, solo él e Izayoi lo sabían, pues el padre de Inuyasha le hizo prometer que no lo diría.

Llegó a la cabaña en segundos. Se paró en la puerta y pudo darse cuenta inmediatamente de la indigencia en la que vivían.

Para Izayoi su peor pesadilla se había convertido en realidad, en medio de febriles delirios, vio aparecer a un youkai muy parecido a Inu no Taisho, pero más joven.

¡Inuyasha¡Corre¡Huye de aquí¡Ha venido a matarte! –gritó como loca de atar, con los ojos desorbitados y con su cuerpo paralizado por el miedo.

¿De qué hablas madre? Aquí no hay nadie, estás delirando –dijo muy preocupado el pequeño. Estaba con ella desde que el resplandor le alertó que algo le estaba pasando a su madre.

Veo que no eres más que un híbrido inútil¿tu olfato no te sirve de nada? –inquirió Sesshoumaru, haciendo notar su presencia.

Por mucho tiempo se había dedicado afanosamente a buscar este asqueroso ser para darle muerte, pero al verlo, se quedó de piedra. El color de su cabellera y sus ojos, idénticos a los suyos y a los de su padre, eran la prueba innegable de que llevaban la misma sangre. Algo en su interior hizo que al contemplar la escena, de una humana loca e indigente y un infante famélico, no pudiera matarlos tan cruelmente como se lo había propuesto. Si tan solo fuera una humana normal, podría torturarla hasta que le confesara dónde habían quedado los restos de su padre, pero en ese estado, no obtendría nada de ella. En cuanto a su repugnante medio hermano, pensó que lo mejor sería esperar a que creciera un poco más para matarlo, puesto que él no se conducía como el cobarde de su padre, quien asesinaba crías inocentes. Después de todo, Inuyasha es solo un hanyou.

¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó titubeante el pequeño Inuyasha. La imagen de ese ser le pareció verdaderamente deslumbrante, nunca había visto a alguien igual y pudo sentir una presencia verdaderamente imponente, la cual, le causó admiración y escalofríos a la vez.

¿Es que no sabes nada¡Eres un lerdo! Por esta única ocasión te dejaré vivir, pero la próxima vez no correrás con tanta suerte, híbrido –y se marchó con su característico paso.

Las personas de la aldea estaban frenéticas, por todo lo que había sucedido ese día en la casa de la mujer que se atrevió a parir a un hanyou. Primero, el resplandor, no les dio buena espina para nada y ahora, un youkai había entrado en la aldea. Por suerte, para ellos, el temor les hizo esconderse en sus casas y no salieron al encuentro del youkai, por que de haberse atravesado en su camino, hubieran perecido.

Inuyasha no sabía qué estaba sucediendo. Su madre seguía delirando, a pesar de haberse marchado el youkai, seguía gritando, totalmente desquiciada, que querían matar a su hijo. Él pensó que la falta de alimento y todas las penas que habían pasado, la estaban acabando. No atinaba qué hacer.

El pobre pequeño, de apenas cinco años, presa de la desesperación de ver morir a su madre ante sus ojos, salió corriendo de su casa y fue a pedir ayuda por toda la aldea. Olvidándose de que esas personas no lo querían y de que lo habían hecho objeto del más cruel escarnio desde que recordara, solicitó auxilio a los aldeanos. Todo fue en vano, a cada persona que acudía se negaba, cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Inuyasha, con lágrimas en los ojos, completamente abatido, regresó a su cabaña.

Izayoi ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir gritando, ahora solo fijaba la mirada en un punto y susurraba incoherencias. En la miseria más espantosa y con su hijo al lado, en medio de estertores, murió.

Inuyasha lloró como nunca. A su tierna edad le había tocado una vida más difícil que la de cualquiera. Como pudo, él solo, cavó una tumba para su madre, le puso unas rocas y flores.

Sesshoumaru contemplaba la escena a lo lejos.

Esa humana tuvo el final que se merecía. Ahora, hermanito, dentro de unos años yo mismo te mandaré al infierno –tales eran los pensamientos del poderoso youkai.

Inuyasha se sentía tan impotente, por no haber podido ayudar a su madre, tan lleno de frustración, que solo dejaba salir su dolor en forma de llanto. Nunca había entendido por qué no podía salir de la aldea, pero obedecía las órdenes de su madre. Ahora que ya no vivía y sin nada que lo atara a esa aldea de seres tan crueles, decidió abandonarla.

De esa manera, un pequeño hanyou de apenas cinco años, emprendió su viaje, con el alma llena de rencor y odio hacia los crueles humanos que le negaron ayuda a su madre, sólo por haber parido un híbrido.

Quisiera hacer un paréntesis para agradecerles sus comentarios, pues me animaron mucho, de verdad pensé que no le había gustado a nadie.

gabita19-91

Hola amiga, me alegra mucho que haya sido de tu agrado. Yo adoro a Sessoumaru por eso es que me imaginé cómo sería la historia de su vida y me da gusto ver que sí te agradó. Me das ánimos para continuar, gracias.

Sess Youkai

Mucas gracias por decírmelo, es que como nadie me dejaba un comentario pensé que no les había gustado. Que bueno que te parece que sí continué con la línea del personaje, por que me gusta mucho y no quisiera deformarlo. Espero que haya cumplido con tus expectativas de lo que les pasaría a Inuyasha y a su madre en este capítulo.

Ah y lo de la perseverancia, pues es algo que luego dice la gente que soy medio terca, pero pues es que así soy, gracias por animarme.

GRARCIAS POR SU APOYO Y BESOS!!!!!


	6. VI Un encuentro incidental

**VI****. Un encuentro incidental. **

Sesshoumaru se sentía irritado consigo mismo. En su momento declinó matar a su padre, pues estaba débil. En esta ocasión tampoco dio muerte a la humana y a su cría, eran débiles también. Necesitaba medir su poder, demostrar su grandiosidad, pero ¿con quién? Evidentemente gastar su fuerza con esa humana y el híbrido sería pérdida de tiempo. En realidad solo los necesitaba para saber dónde estaban los restos de su padre. Todo lo quería era a tessaiga, la espada capaz de matar a más de cien espíritus de un solo golpe. Si tuviera esa espada en sus manos, podría incluso superar a su propio padre en el manejo del poder, pues física y mentalmente ya lo había hecho desde mucho antes.

Hacía tiempo, cuando apenas tenía siete años, su superioridad sobre sus progenitores, se hizo evidente, durante el entrenamiento que su padre le había dado. Lo primero que hizo fue enseñarle a combatir en su forma humana, con sus garras y empleando toda su fuerza. Como Sesshoumaru aprendía de una manera muy rápida, pasó a enseñarle la pelea mediante su verdadera forma. Siempre le especificó que como youkai, solo la utilizara cuando tuviera frente a sí a un oponente, al cual no hubiera podido derrotar en su forma humana, entonces requeriría de toda su fuerza y poder y ése sería el momento perfecto. La transformación, así como el manejo de su fuerza y poder también los aprendió ágilmente.

Como las formas de pelea básica las dominó muy pronto, pasó a enseñarle cómo utilizar sus instintos y dominarlos. Para tal efecto, empleó youkais, que él mismo cazaba, los hería y después los dejaba libres.

Sesshoumaru, pon mucha atención, he dejado libres a tres presas, cada una tomó su propio camino. Tú tarea es hallarlas y darles muerte, no dispones de mucho tiempo, pues huirán velozmente para poner a salvo sus vidas –dijo su padre.

¿Eso es todo? –contestó.

No bien había terminado de hablar, cuando salió a toda velocidad y asestó el primer golpe. Hasta los pies de Inu no Taisho cayó un mapache, muerto. Ni un minuto había transcurrido y pronto se escuchó el segundo ataque, casi enseguida el tercer golpe anunció el término de la tarea de Sesshoumaru. Las tres presas, un mapache, un zorro y una ardilla, habían caído a los pies del youkai.

Aquí tienes completada mi tarea, ¿no tienes algo más difícil? –habló lleno de presunción el autor de esa hazaña.

Muy bien, veo que alcanzar presas heridas no es ningún desafío para ti. Por lo tanto, mañana me acompañarás en una misión. Se me ha informado que una horda de jabalíes, está haciendo destrozos en la parte más norte de mis territorios. Allí tendrás oportunidad de poner a prueba tus habilidades- respondió, guardando para sí su sorpresa por la rapidez con que su hijo había dado fin a las presas. Ni él mismo, a esa edad hubiera podido hacerlo tan bien. Había pensado que con eso se entretendría unos momentos. Sesshoumaru realmente poseía un agudo sentido del olfato, el cual le sirvió a la perfección para detectar el olor a sangre de las presas y dar con ellas rápidamente.

A la mañana siguiente emprendió el viaje con su padre. Al medio día, ya habían llegado al sitio donde estaba el problema. Era un bosque, en el cual se veían, desde arriba, huellas visibles de los disturbios. Había zonas completas con árboles derribados y cientos de animales muertos.

El responsable de estas masacres debe ser castigado, no voy a permitir la crueldad en mis territorios –habló visiblemente irritado.

¿Por qué padre? ¿Acaso nos importan esos seres inferiores? –inquirió extrañado el todavía pequeño Sesshoumaru.

Cada uno de estos seres son importantes, cada uno tiene su papel en este mundo y no es conveniente cortarles la vida antes de que lo completen, aquél que se atreva, deberá enfrentar las consecuencias –respondió enfurecido.

Más adelante, dieron con la horda de jabalíes, no sumaban más de diez. Su cabecilla era un youkai el cual estaba manipulándolos. Inu no Taisho le indicó con la mirada a su Sesshoumaru que bajaran. Una vez que estuvo frente a frente con el youkai, le hizo señas con la mano para que se mantuviera al margen, pues podía sentir una presencia poderosa y no quería que su preciado hijo saliera lastimado.

¿Quién eres tú? –le preguntó el youkai.

Eso es lo que yo te preguntó a ti, estos son mis territorios y tú has estado causando estragos en él y matado a cuanto ser se atraviesa en tu camino. ¡Di tus últimas palabras, pues de mis manos recibirás el castigo que mereces! –exclamó Inu no Taisho.

¿Qué tú me vas a castigar a mí? ¡No me hagas reír! Jamás podrás igualar mi poder. ¡Te enseñaré a no meterte con el poderoso Takeshi! –y se transformó en un enorme tigre blanco.

Pronto los dos gigantes empezaron a combatir, pues el padre de Sesshoumaru también se transformó para poder luchar. Pero Takeshi no era un enemigo honorable. Ordenó a los jabalíes que estaba manipulando, a los cuales les había conferido un poder sobrenatural, atacar a Inu no Taisho. Varios le hicieron algunas heridas, pues aunque no eran poderosos, sí eran un número suficiente para distraerlo. Sesshoumaru no resistió más y dejó de ser un observador. Raudamente le dio fin a uno por uno de los jabalíes que habían atacado a su padre a traición. La batalla se prolongó y el tigre logró sacarle ventaja al perro, llegando a un punto en el cual, lo tuvo completamente sometido, estaba por asestarle el golpe final, cuando Sesshoumaru intervino. El pequeño de siete años, haciendo un despliegue de gran fuerza y destreza, pescó del cuello al tigre con su mano derecha y estrujándolo, le inyectó su poderoso veneno, debilitándolo visiblemente.

¡Suelta a mi padre, basura! –dijo al mismo tiempo que lo arrojó lejos y con un golpe de su látigo lo remató. Sus ojos estaban rojos, llenos de ira. No se había transformado, simplemente estaba colérico, ante la idea de que semejante criatura fuera a ganarle a su padre.

Inu no Taisho se quedó atónito, no podía creer que su hijo poseyera tal fuerza y ¡a esa edad! A él le costó mucho trabajo luchar contra ese enemigo y de repente llegó su hijo y lo salvó. Ambos se tomaron unos momentos para tranquilizarse y después emprendieron el viaje de regreso, en absoluto silencio.

Ya en el palacio, en la noche le comentó lo sucedido a su esposa.

¡Sorprendente! Nuestra unión dio como resultado al ser más poderoso –comentó anonadada la madre de Sesshoumaru.

De eso me acabo de dar cuenta, el problema ahora es cómo vamos a guiarlo, cómo le vamos a enseñar a usar poderes que ni siquiera nosotros poseemos –comentó, evidenciando su desorientación.

Pues primero no halagándolo, por que de lo contrario se confiará y puede que algún enemigo llegue a hacerle daño –apuntó la madre.

Sin embargo, esta conversación no pasó desapercibida para Sesshoumaru, quien escuchó perfectamente todo, por mero accidente, ya que se dirigía con su padre para preguntarle un asunto nimio.

Así que es verdad, soy el ser más poderoso, incluso más que mi propio padre –pensó, orgulloso de sí mismo.

A partir de ese día, la situación en el palacio fue muy tensa. Los padres no podían controlar a su hijo, pues no había manera de hacerlo entender, todo el tiempo quería hacer su voluntad. Lo único que hicieron, fue, su madre consentirlo y su padre imponer su autoridad de una manera despótica.

Para Sesshoumaru la cosa no era sencilla, pues por un lado le resultaba evidente la incompetencia de sus padres, pero por la otra, muy cómoda la actitud de su madre, la de consentirlo. Para colmo, como su fuerza y poder crecían junto con él, cada vez tuvo más responsabilidades dentro de los territorios de su padre.

El viento le trajo una esencia, ya muy conocida para él, la cual inundó sus sentidos, sacándolo de sus recuerdos. Pero su olfato le indicaba que ese ser no estaba solo, había más y lo estaban persiguiendo. Pronto llegó frente a él. El pequeño hanyou iba corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernitas, tras él, venían varios youkais inferiores.

Inuyasha se detuvo por un lapso muy breve al tener frente a sí al youkai que lo amenazara con matarlo en el lecho de muerte de su madre. Sin embargo, la situación era apremiante, pues también los que venían persiguiéndolo querían darle muerte. No tenía camino hacia donde correr, así que como finalmente el rostro de ese ser se le hizo conocido, corrió hacia él y lo pasó de largo. Unos metros más adelante, había un peñasco, por lo cual se tuvo que detener.

¿Quién demonios eres tú? –le preguntó uno de los youkais que venían persiguiendo a Inuyasha, pero no recibió respuesta- No me interesa quién seas, pero éste, es nuestro territorio, así que apártate del camino o te destrozaremos, tenemos que matar a ese asqueroso híbrido.

Qué desagradable –dijo el youkai y con un solo ataque se deshizo de varios de ellos, unos de los que quedaron huyeron y otros, un poco más persistentes, corrieron en dirección hacia donde estaba Inuyasha.

El pequeño hanyou, al verlos, corrió despavorido y se tiró al peñasco. Los youkais creyeron que se había matado con la caída y como pudieron darse cuenta de que Sesshoumaru era un oponente muy peligroso, decidieron huir.

Sin embargo, al sensible olfato del gran youkai, nada pasaba desapercibido, pudo darse cuenta de que el hanyou se había escondido entre unas rocas y no que se había tirado al peñasco, como les hizo creer a sus agresores.

Sé que estás ahí, puedo olerte, así que será mejor que salgas de tu escondite –sentenció el youkai.

Inuyasha estaba verdaderamente aterrado, ese ser había amenazado con matarlo la próxima vez que se lo encontrara.

**Agradeciendo sus comentarios:**

**Sess Youkai: Muchas gracias por lo que me dices, la verdad es que pongo mucho empeño en la historia y me da gusto ver que sigue siendo de tu agrado. Coincido contigo completamente en lo de que sessh es un cuerazo y además se comporta a la altura. Prometo seguir esforzándome para que siga siendo de tu agrado: GRACIAS.**


	7. VII El hermano mayor

**VII. El hermano mayor**

No me hagas perder la paciencia –dijo Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha, tembloroso, salió de su escondite.

Gracias –habló titubeante, el hanyou.

¿Qué es lo que agradeces imbécil? –preguntó extrañado el imponente youkai.

Que hayas matado a los que me perseguían –respondió lleno de miedo.

No lo hice por ayudarte, solo maté a esos seres que se atrevieron a desafiarme. ¿Por qué querían asesinarte? –inquirió, pues le daba curiosidad que su pequeño e inútil medio hermano, se metiera tan rápido en problemas. Tenía pocas lunas de haber abandonado la aldea humana, con quienes evidentemente había tenido problemas y ahora también los youkais lo repudiaban, al grado de querer matarlo.

Desde hace algunas lunas dejé la aldea humana y como no tenía alimento, cacé un jabalí. Pero aparecieron ellos, diciendo que eran sus territorios, que yo no tenía derecho a cazar aquí y que se los entregara. Pero yo me negué y como ya lo estaba cocinando, me lo tragué todo antes de que me lo quitaran, por cierto, me está doliendo el estómago –agarrándose con una mano y haciendo señas de malestar- Eso los enfureció y uno de ellos me atacó, no supe cómo, pero lo maté, allí fue cuando todos se me echaron encima y dijeron que me matarían –contestó aún lleno de terror, se notaba que ese ser era mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de los que hace un momento le perseguían.

Eres un inútil, ¿no pudiste darte cuenta de su presencia antes de que te atacaran? Eres hijo del youkai perro más poderoso, usa tus malditos instintos –dijo al tiempo que iba alejándose. La verdad es que le sorprendió que a su tierna edad y siendo un hanyou, pudiera cazar él solo un jabalí y que además hubiera podido matar a un youkai, aunque se tratara de uno de clase inferior- Seguramente eso se debe a que la sangre de mi poderoso padre corre por sus venas, a pesar de que se mezcló con la de una sucia humana, le confiere cierto poder –pensó.

Espera, ¿cómo sabes que soy hijo de un poderoso youkai? ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó lleno de desconcierto el pequeño hanyou, quien nunca había escuchado nada referente a su padre hasta ese momento.

Soy Sesshoumaru y tu padre era el mío también. Recuérdalo, por que yo mismo me encargaré de aniquilarte con mis propias manos –respondió con una voz grave y amenazadora, mientras se alejaba.

¿Su padre es el mismo que el mío? ¿Somos hermanos? ¿Y entonces por qué me quiere matar? –se preguntaba a sí mismo el infante.

Sesshoumaru ya se había alejado. Inuyasha no hizo más intentos por detenerlo, a pesar de que quería preguntarle muchas cosas. Pudo darse cuenta de que ese youkai, no obstante ser su hermano, no lo quería. Ante esa idea, cayó postrado, apretó su cabeza con ambas manos, sintiendo como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, haciéndolo más sensible a todo. En ese momento, para liberarse de algo que lo ahogaba, dejó salir un gran llanto. Ahora que su madre había muerto, ese youkai era su única familia y no sólo no lo quería, parecía odiarlo e incluso lo amenazó con matarlo.

¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? No importa a dónde vaya, nadie me quiere. Los humanos me odian, por ser hijo de un youkai y los youkais me odian por ser hijo de una humana. Mi madre ha muerto y mi hermano quiere matarme –lloraba de una manera desgarradora.

Su ser era presa de esa tristeza infinita y abrumadora que sólo un pequeño infante es capaz de sentir. Estaba lleno de ese sentimiento que únicamente las almas inocentes e inexpertas experimentan, es decir, no estaba confundido, sino plenamente convencido de que todo en ese momento era amargo, que todo era una catástrofe. Y esa abrumadora tristeza embargó su corazón, haciéndolo sufrir infinitamente, destrozando de dolor su pecho y provocándole ese llanto inmensurable. Perdió toda noción de su alrededor, sólo se entregaba a su tristeza.

En todo el bosque no se escuchaba un solo ruido, exclusivamente el llanto del pequeño hanyou se percibía. El mismo viento parecía haberse detenido, pues las copas de los árboles permanecían inmóviles, como comprendiendo su pena, compadeciéndolo. Siguió llorando, volcando en cada gota la pena que sentía, lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero cuando ya no tuvo más lágrimas que verter, tomó una resolución. De ahora en adelante, sería más fuerte que todos. No dejaría que nunca, nadie más volviera a insultarlo, a agredirlo, ni mucho menos se dejaría matar, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a su propio hermano.

Él dijo que soy hijo del youkai perro más poderoso, si eso es cierto, entonces quiere decir que yo también soy fuerte –pensó- Mencionó algo acerca de que usara mis instintos. Ahora que lo recuerdo, también el día que mi madre murió dijo algo sobre mi olfato. Pues bien, haré todo lo posible por ser el más fuerte de los perros, no me dejaré vencer nunca. A partir de hoy, jamás en la vida volveré a llorar ni a mostrarme débil ante nadie –con esa gran determinación, el pequeño hanyou dio inicio a su nueva forma de vida.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, no muy lejos de ahí, en la misma región de Musashi, el gran Sesshoumaru tenía la idea fija de conseguir la espada de su padre. No descansaría hasta tenerla en su mano. Caminaba por un sendero hecho por humanos. El camino estaba lleno de cientos de cadáveres de samuráis. Más adelante, una batalla se libraba, pero ésta, era sobrenatural.

Agradeciendo sus reviews:

Sess Youkai. Mil gracias por tus comentarios, siempre me levantan el ánimo. Pues trato de actualizar por lo menos dos veces a la semana, ya tengo bastante avanzado el fic, pero no puedo ir diario al ciber. Me encanta haberte logrado transmitir la idea de poder que debió tener Sesshoumaru de niño. Mil gracias por compartir la historia con tus amigas y dales también las gracias de mi parte por leerla, es más que suficiente para mí. ¡Te mando un gran abrazo y un enorme beso!


	8. VIII Una extraña amistad

**VIII. ****Extraña amistad. **

Un ejército de pequeños sapos youkais se enfrentaba con una sacerdotisa mala. La pelea era bastante desigual, pero el pequeño comandante de semejante tropa tan curiosa, demostraba mucho arrojo. A pesar de estar recibiendo grandes embates no cedía. A Sesshoumaru le llamó la atención que ese ridículo ser se empeñara en proseguir una batalla que, a todas luces, se notaba perdida.

No supo qué impulso lo animó a auxiliar a ese ser, quizá su apariencia ridícula o su irrisoria valentía, que rayaba en la locura, lo cierto es que intervino, matando a la sacerdotisa de un solo tajo. Su hazaña causó estupor en toda la tropa, la cual, se inclinó ante él. El comandante le hizo una pronunciada reverencia e intentó agradecerle, pero apenas iba a hablar cuando el gran youkai ya se encontraba muy lejos, pues se había pasado mucho tiempo con la cabeza baja.

¿Qué? ¡Cómo! ¡Se ha marchado! ¡Espere por favor! –y salió corriendo tras él, para agradecerle.

Pero el youkai parecía no escucharlo, continuaba su andar y no se detenía. El sapo lo siguió durante mucho tiempo, a pesar de que le hablaba y trataba de arrancarle al menos una palabra, no lo conseguía. Así pasaron varios días. Sesshoumaru, de común y corriente, si ya se hubiera hartado, le habría dado un ultimátum, que se largara o lo mataría, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo.

Después de varios días de caminar sin detenerse, finalmente, Sesshoumaru se sentó al pie de un árbol. Era de noche y la luna y las estrellas adornaban el firmamento, alumbrando el camino de los viajeros. El pequeño youkai, al fin, se atrevió a expresar su agradecimiento, de una forma muy peculiar.

Señor, mire –empezó a decir- usted pudo darse cuenta de que yo comandaba ese gran ejército, pero ese oponente era muy fuerte. Habría muerto en sus manos de no haberme salvado usted. Mi vida se la debo, así que para agradecerle pienso pasar lo que me queda de ella como su fiel sirviente, no me importa que usted sea mudo. Nadie es perfecto, todos tenemos algún defecto y yo le perdono que no pueda hablar por que… -no pudo continuar, una voz grave lo interrumpió.

¿Quién te dijo que soy mudo, imbécil? –dijo al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una piedra en la cabeza y un gran chichón le salía al pobre sapo.

¡Ay! –quejándose y sobándose la cabeza- Usted disculpe, como llevo días hablándole y usted no me respondía, pensé que era mudo –otra piedra se estrelló exactamente en el mismo lugar en su cabeza- Lo siento. Pero por favor, acépteme a su servicio –nuevamente fue interrumpido.

Hablas demasiado. Haz lo que quieras, pero cállate de una vez –sentenció el gran youkai, con una voz muy seca y grave.

Esas fueron las palabras de Sesshoumaru y el curioso youkai las aceptó y guardó silencio, tomándolas como una orden de su nuevo amo. La verdad era que el gran youkai, desde que abandonara el palacio, no cruzaba palabra con nadie, salvo en ese par de ocasiones, con su repugnante medio hermano. También llevaba todos esos años viajando solitario, si bien era cierto que se trataba de un youkai irascible, también lo era el hecho de que de vez en cuando necesitaba compañía. Pero no lo aceptaba. Jamás, por nada del mundo, hubiera hecho expreso su deseo de charlar o de estar simplemente sentado bajo las estrellas, sin decir nada, como ahorita. Además, el gran Sesshoumaru ¿a quién hubiera elegido como amigo? Cualquier youkai habría sido indigno de tal título. Así que este curioso enano verde que llegó el solo a proclamarse como su sirviente le pareció adecuado, pues no quiso ponerse a su altura, sino que aceptó de buen grado su superioridad.

Pasaron diez años, durante los cuales, una singular relación de amistad entre amo y sirviente surgió. Sesshoumaru llegó a contarle que estaba buscando a colmillo de acero, la espada que perteneciera a su padre, para llegar a ser el más poderoso de todos los youkais. Jaken, al saberlo, puso todo su empeño en ayudarlo a cumplir sus deseos. Estaba feliz de que finalmente, su señor le confiara un secreto tan valioso.

Cierto día, al alba, Sesshoumaru quiso continuar con su búsqueda de alguna pista acerca de los restos de su padre. Pero se dio cuenta de que a su pequeño sirviente le costaba trabajo seguirle el paso. Le ordenó que lo esperase en cierto lugar, él regresaría después, se adelantaría un poco para explorar el territorio. La verdad, era que iba con el propósito de hallar algún animal que le sirviera para llevar a Jaken con él, pues ni por error pensaba cargarlo.

Se adentró en una zona que parecía albergar una gran cantidad de criaturas sobrenaturales. Pensó que quizá allí encontraría algún animal para llevarlo consigo, así que descendió y empezó a explorar el sitio. Por azares del destino, Inuyasha se encontraba allí. En un claro, que el mismo hanyou hizo, había una fogata en donde estaba cocinando unos pescados.

¿Quién me iba a decir que justo ahora te volvería a encontrar? La hora de tu muerte ha llegado, no te perdonaré. Además de que sigues igual de inútil que hace diez años, ni siquiera te has percatado de mi presencia –pensó- ¡Muere! –gritó, acercándose por detrás del hanyou, iba a cortarle la cabeza, pero su golpe dio al aire.

¿A quién intentas matar hermano? –preguntó sarcásticamente el hanyou, desde el inicio se había percatado de la presencia del youkai, pero quiso sorprenderlo- No soy el mismo pequeño indefenso de hace diez años y te lo voy a demostrar –y se lanzó a atacar al youkai.

Que hayas sido capaz de esquivar uno de mis golpes no significa que ya no seas indefenso, al lado de mí, un youkai de raza pura, no eres más que un insignificante insecto –esquivó con gran facilidad el embate de Inuyasha y le lanzó un golpe con su látigo venenoso.

Ese golpe hubiera hecho pedazos a cualquier youkai, incluso a su propio padre llegó a ocasionarle heridas graves, en cierta ocasión que peleó con él sin su armadura.

¿Qué está pasando? No le hice ningún daño, ¿acaso se volvió más resistente? No, su cuerpo sigue siendo el de un repugnante hanyou, eso quiere decir que es esa prenda que trae puesta es la que lo protegió. Al menos ya no es tan inútil, consiguió una vestimenta ligera que le sirve como armadura, lo que hace que pueda pelear con bastante agilidad. Eso lo hará más interesante –pensaba- ¡Prepárate, ya que te has tomado la molestia de conseguir una traje especial para luchar, lo empezarás a utilizar! –le gritó y esta vez le lanzó un ataque de puro veneno, el cual hizo que se tambaleara.

¡Maldito! No entiendo por qué me quieres matar, si soy tu hermano, pero no me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente. ¡Garras de acero! –lanzándole una de sus técnicas que había descubierto.

Sus poderosas garras de acero era algo que no esperaba Sesshoumaru, pero las esquivó con cierta facilidad, sin embargo, alcanzaron a hacerle una leve rasgadura en su manga derecha. Miró extrañado su vestimenta y eso lo hizo enfurecer, pues no concebía que ese malogrado hanyou fuera capaz siquiera de eso. Además, jamás, en todas las batallas que había sostenido con youkais más poderosos habían logrado hacerle siquiera ese pequeño daño.

¡Insolente! –con un veloz movimiento se situó frente a su hermano y lo pescó de la muñeca izquierda, sometiéndolo y obligándolo a postrarse- ¿Cómo te atreviste a dañar mi ropa? ¡Pagarás con tu vida! –estaba por asestarle un golpe, su intención era atravesar su garganta con su mano, pero justo en ese momento, Inuyasha se hirió a sí mismo con la mano que tenía libre.

¡Garras de fuego! –gritó y se las lanzó justo al rostro.

Sesshoumaru tuvo que soltarlo para poder esquivarlas, pero una de ellas le alcanzó a rozar la mejilla izquierda y le hizo una pequeña cortada, en la cual se dejó ver un hilo de sangre. Inuyasha aprovechó esos breves instantes y huyó a toda velocidad. Cerca había un arroyo, se dirigió allí raudamente y se sumergió para después esconderse, lejos de su hermano. El agudo oído de perro de Sesshoumaru pudo escuchar claramente la acción del joven Inuyasha.

Es mucho más fuerte de lo que recordaba –pensaba el hanyou mientras corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas- Otro poco y me mata. Pensé que si entrenaba muy duro podría hacerle frente. Pero en realidad no. Me duele aceptarlo, pero es muy superior a mí. No peleó con todas sus fuerzas y apenas si pude hacerle unos rasguños. Es preciso más poder.

De pronto, como si recordara algo, dejó de correr y se paró en seco.

¡Ay, no! ¡Maldición! ¡Mis pescados! ¡Tanto trabajo que me costaron! Ese maldito, sin haber hecho nada se los comerá –dando un puñetazo al suelo- Pues ni modo, seguro piensa que soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para regresar por ellos, pero no lo haré, ¡aunque tengo mucha hambre! –y se echó a correr nuevamente.

En efecto, Sesshoumaru se había percatado de que Inuyasha había abandonado su alimento y pensó que regresaría por el.

Ese idiota ya se tardó. Eso quiere decir que adivinó que yo lo esperaría. Vaya que ha mejorado. Veamos cuánto tiempo más puede durar, no creo que mucho, fue una verdadera sorpresa encontrarlo todavía con vida. Esta vez te dejaré escapar, pero si te vuelvo a ver, seré yo quien te de fin Inuyasha –y se alejó del lugar, dejando quemar los pescados.


	9. IX Tocando tu corazón

**IX. Tocando tu corazón. **

Sesshoumaru regresó con Jaken, llevando consigo a un dragón de dos cabezas.

¿De dónde sacó ese dragón Sesshoumaru-sama? –preguntó Jaken- ¿Pero qué le pasó en su rostro? –asombrado, pues nunca le había visto ni siquiera una pequeña herida al gran youkai- ¿No me diga que se lo hizo este animal?

No digas estupideces, si se hubiera atrevido lo habría matado. Monta en él y sígueme –le ordenó.

Jaken no quiso preguntarle más, por miedo a que lo golpeara, pero se quedó con la duda. De buen grado, montó al dragón de dos cabezas y siguió a su amo.

Pasaron los años pero no conseguían dar con la tumba.

A sus oídos llegó el rumor de que un hombre mitad bestia, que coincidía con la descripción de Inuyasha, había sido sellado por una insulsa sacerdotisa que lo atacó a traición, aprovechándose de que se había enamorado de ella. Sesshoumaru pensó que su pronóstico había acertado, no duró mucho. Ese híbrido era tan estúpido, que se dejó engañar por una humana y terminó antes de que él lo matara.

El tiempo seguía avanzando impasible y a Sesshoumaru le dio curiosidad corroborar el rumor, aunque ya habían pasado cuarenta años desde que lo escuchara. Se fue solo al lugar que le habían dicho y ahí se encontró con su hermano, inmóvil por una flecha en su corazón, clavado en un árbol.

Hermano, no cabe duda de que eres un imbécil idéntico a nuestro padre, por permitir que una humana te robara el corazón has caído. Es una lástima, me hubiera gustado matarte con mis propias manos –le dijo Sesshoumaru, sabía que no obtendría respuesta, pero no podía dejar de decírselo, de remarcar que los humanos habían sido la causa de la decadencia tanto del padre como del hijo.

Caminó a los alrededores y se encontró con un pozo. Sesshoumaru era un youkai sumamente poderoso y muy cruel, pero también era muy refinado, pues fue criado en medio de la exquisitez. Por esa razón, sabía apreciar muy bien la belleza natural de todos los lugares a los que iba, siempre caminaba lentamente para poder disfrutar el paisaje, para no perderse detalles y admirar a plenitud el espectáculo de colores o de esencias que podía percibir.

En ese mismo lugar, justamente por donde él se paseaba, pero quinientos años después, una pequeña niña de unos cinco años, simpática e inocente corría por todas partes. Era primavera y una linda mariposa que acababa de salir de su capullo había dejado extasiada a la infanta, quien había contemplado todo. Cuando empezó a revolotear, después de secar sus alas por unos breves instantes, la chiquilla echó a correr tras ella. La mariposa, acosada, se introdujo en un templo, que estaba en medio del sitio. El interior de dicho templo, estaba todo oscuro, había unas escaleras que la niña no vio y rodó estrepitosamente por ellas, fue detenida por unos tablones, de donde se apoyó para incorporarse. Era tan vivaracha que a pesar de que se dio un buen porrazo, no lloró.

¡Ay, que buen golpe! Me duele un la cabeza –dijo- Nunca había entrado aquí. ¿Qué es esto? –asomándose por el pozo, pero se le atoró la falda en una de las tablas astilladas y al jalarla, cayó hacia el interior- ¡Ay! Puros golpes, mi mamá me va a regañar, ya estoy toda raspada de las rodillas. Ya me voy de aquí antes de que me empiecen a buscar, si me encuentran, seguro que me gritan –y empezó a trepar ágilmente por las paredes del pozo.

¿De quién será esta esencia tan deliciosa? –se preguntó Sesshoumaru.

Cuán grande sería su sorpresa al ver salir del pozo a una chiquilla, dueña de la fragancia que le gustó. Como la niña había estado revolcándose en la hierba fresca y además había juntado todos los pétalos caídos de los cerezos en flor, haciendo con ellos un gran montón y brincado en ellos hasta el cansancio, su aroma se había quedado impregnado en ella, el cual, aunado a su propia esencia, dio un resultado embriagador para el youkai.

¡OH¿Pero quién eres tú¿Y dónde estoy? Esta no es mi casa –exclamó la pequeña al verlo, asombrada ante la presencia de un extravagante ser y notando que estaba en un lugar muy distinto, que parecía un bosque.

Pero si eres una humana –dijo por toda respuesta el youkai- y tan sólo una chiquilla –susurró para sus adentros, algo desilusionado y bastante extrañado de que una de ellas pudiera llamar su atención.

Pues sí soy humana. ¿Qué tú no¡Eres hermoso! Me gustan tus ojos y tu cabello¡son tan bonitos¿Quieres jugar conmigo? –lo invitó cándidamente la pequeña y corrió hacia él.

Cualquier humano que hubiera presenciado la escena le habría alertado a la pequeña sobre el peligro. Pero no había ninguno, ese sitio era conocido como el bosque del temible Inuyasha y ningún humano se acercaba, salvo para echar los restos de youkais en el pozo por el que acababa de salir la niña.

Definitivamente la inocente no sabía que estuviera en peligro y sin más, tomó de la mano al gran youkai y le dirigió una sonrisa tan fascinante, que el irascible Sesshoumaru no se pudo resistir a su encanto.

¡Ven¡Vamos a jugar! –le insistió, jalándole el brazo.

¿Tú no sabes quién soy verdad? –le preguntó el youkai.

Extrañamente, no podía resistirse al contacto con esa pequeña humana, quizá fuera por que no le parecía que representara peligro, por su tierna edad.

¡Ay, perdón! Mi mamá me dijo que es de mala educación no presentarse. Mi nombre es Kagome¿y el tuyo? –inquirió ingenuamente, sin entender que el youkai se refería a su naturaleza distinta a la humana y no al hecho de no saber su nombre.

Soy Sesshoumaru –contestó secamente.

¡Qué bonito nombre! Sesshoumaru. Nunca lo había escuchado antes. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo¡Ven¡Corre¡Vamos a jugar! –seguía insistiendo la niña y ya estaba corriendo como trompo por todo el sitio, emocionada por haber encontrado a ese ser que a ella le pareció tan hermoso.

Nunca había sentido admiración por un hombre y a los cinco años difícilmente hubiera podido reconocer el sentimiento.

Como el youkai permanecía estático en su sitio, decidió volver a tomarlo de la mano para inducirlo a correr, pero las palabras de Sesshoumaru la detuvieron.

Si quieres permanecer a mi lado, tendrá que ser a mi modo. No es conveniente correr como desquiciado por todos lados –le dijo.

¿Por qué no¡Si es divertido! –dijo Kagome, dando saltitos.

Por varias razones –contestó.

¿Cómo cuáles? –preguntó la niña, quedándose quieta y prestando gran atención.

En primer lugar, por que podrías tropezar y caerte. Pero más importante que eso, es que si vas muy aprisa, te perderás de todas las cosas a tu alrededor –explicó con una paciencia que no se hubiera creído en él.

¡Ah! Entiendo –sentándose a su lado- lo mismo me dijo el abuelo, por eso me quedé viendo todo. ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que encontré? –hizo una pausa esperando la respuesta del youkai, pero pronto volvió a hablar- Vi como una mariposa salía de su capullo y era tan bonita, que en sus alas podían verse los colores de las flores de primavera.

Esa última frase caló hondo en el youkai. Él se había dado cuenta precisamente de eso cuando tenía tres años, poco después de la sentencia de su padre de que se convertiría en un guerrero. Cuando jugaba a escondidas por todos los jardines del palacio y se quedaba quieto al pasar su padre para que no lo descubriera. Durante esos momentos, fijaba su vista en los insectos que se posaban en las flores o en los que se arrastraban por el suelo. Gracias a esos juegos, se hizo de una gran paciencia y desarrolló una aguda observación. Pudo percatarse de que había insectos que reflejaban en sus cuerpos los bellos matices de las flores del jardín. De lo nunca se dio cuenta, incluso hasta hoy por que no se detenía pensar en ello, era que su padre poseía un gran sentido del olfato, aunque se escondiera, se daba cuenta de su presencia. Pero no le decía nada por que le remordía la conciencia que no pudiera ser un crío como cualquier otro y tuviera que seguir una vida tan estricta y fría solo por que le tocó ser su hijo.

Quizá fuera por el hecho de que nadie lo veía y no podrían juzgarlo o por que le pareció que hubo un sentimiento compartido con la nena, pero Sesshoumaru le permitió permanecer a su lado, aunque no habló mucho ni corrió con ella, como la niña hubiera querido. Pasaron juntos la tarde y el youkai se permitió entablar una conversación con ella, muy pueril obviamente, pero placentera. Su tema de plática fue la belleza que ambos admiraban en la naturaleza, cosa en la que coincidían asombrosamente.

De pronto, la niña recordó que no estaba en su casa y que la iban a regañar por meterse al templo a jugar.

¡Es tarde! Ya me tengo que ir amigo Sesshoumaru, por que si no, mi mamá me va a regañar. Pero mañana si me dan permiso, vengo otra vez o ve tú a mi casa. Así podríamos pasar todo el día en el jardín y te puedo enseñar los bonsái que tiene mi abuelo –lo invitó desinteresadamente.

No creo que sea posible que yo vaya a tu casa –dijo el youkai y pensó que por nada del mundo pondría un pie como invitado en una casa humana- Ni siquiera sé si sea buena idea que te vuelva a ver.

¿Pero qué no? Si somos amigos. Los amigos se quieren y se visitan, si no puedes ir a mi casa, yo vengo, de verdad –le prometió la niña.

Ya veremos, pero vete de una vez o tu madre te regañará –le dijo el youkai.

Lo malo es que no sé cómo irme –dijo ya casi llorando, pues no sabía cómo había ido a parar a ese sitio.

No vayas a llorar, no lo tolero. Además no seas tonta, vete por donde llegaste, seguramente hay un camino a tu casa, siempre que te pierdas, recuerda los sitios por los que anduviste –la reprendió.

¿Tú crees? Está bien, voy a intentar lo que me dices, pero si no encuentro el camino a mi casa¿tú me llevas? –preguntó nuevamente a punto de soltar el llanto.

No sé donde vives, pero está bien, no vayas a llorar –amenazándola, pues la pequeña reventaría en llanto en cualquier momento- Pero primero intenta irte por donde llegaste.

Bueno –dijo Kagome, pero al ver el pozo oscuro, le dio miedo- ¿Me ayudas? Es que a lo mejor me caigo –suplicó.

De acuerdo –y cargándola la aventó sin ninguna delicadeza al pozo.

Sesshoumaru pensaba que habría una especie de túnel que la llevaría a la aldea que se divisaba cerca de ahí, pero en lugar de escuchar el golpe de la niña con el suelo, un resplandor salió del pozo y la pequeña desapareció. Su agradable esencia se había perdido por completo.

Qué extraño. No debería darle importancia. Lo cierto es que esa humana tenía algo, pero era tan sólo una niña –inmediatamente se interrumpió a sí mismo en sus pensamientos, pues una mezcla de decepción con anhelo estaba empezando a sentir. Se recriminó a sí mismo por haberse permitido contacto con una humana y se marchó del lugar.

Mientras, en la casa de Kagome, su madre y su abuelo habían estado desesperados, buscándola por todas partes. Habían llamado incluso a la policía, pero les dijeron que tenían que pasar al menos veinticuatro horas para darla por desaparecida.

Cuando la niña apareció en la estancia, su madre corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, su abuelo hizo lo mismo e inmediatamente pasaron a interrogarla.

¿Dónde estabas¿Por qué te desapareciste? –preguntaron al unísono madre y abuelo.

Estaba con un muchacho muy simpático –contestó despreocupadamente.

¿Cómo que con un muchacho¿Qué muchacho¿Por qué no avisaste? –gritó histérica su madre.

No me regañes, es muy bueno, aunque es bien serio. ¡Y a él también le gustan las mariposas como a mí! –exclamó entusiasmada al recordar.

¿Pero dónde estabas con ese muchacho? Y por favor, no me vayas a decir una mentira –habló seriamente la madre, llena de temor.

Es que no sé dónde estaba. Yo me metí al templo y luego me caí en el pozo, pero cuando salí ya no estaba en la casa. Luego el muchacho me dijo que regresara por donde había llegado y como me daba miedo, él me aventó al pozo y ya salí otra vez –contestó cabizbaja.

La madre y el abuelo intercambiaron miradas.

Muy bien Kagome, ahora ve a darte un baño y desde hoy queda estrictamente prohibido entrar al templo, menos aún jugar cerca de ese pozo. ¿Entendiste? –sentenció duramente la madre.

Pero mamá, le prometí a mi amigo que lo iría a ver mañana –se quejó.

Ningún pero vale, no me desobedezcas –porfió su madre.

Pero entonces¿puede venir él¡Por favor! –juntando ambas manos en señal de súplica.

Ya veremos, ahora vete a bañar –dijo para librarse de ella.

¡Sí mamá! –contestó contenta y se fue.

Papá, tenemos que hacer algo. Cuando empezó a decir que estaba con un muchacho, me imaginé lo peor, pensé que había estado con un pervertido, pero es algo aún más grave, cruzó el pozo –dijo preocupada.

¿Qué te hace pensar que por el hecho de estar allá no es un pervertido? Quién sabe con qué clase de hombre haya estado, pero no podemos permitir que vuelva a verlo. Además quizá ni tenga que ver con su destino, es demasiado joven. Sellaré el pozo con pergaminos y la puerta del templo estará siempre cerrada de ahora en adelante –determinó el abuelo de Kagome.

Está bien papá, pero dime¿qué le contestaremos cuándo nos pida que venga ese muchacho a la casa? –preguntó todavía muy preocupada.

Esa es una buena pregunta. Como todavía es muy pequeña, no distingue bien la realidad de la fantasía. Le diremos que fue un sueño y por mucho que insista jamás le diremos la verdad –tal fue el acuerdo.

Al principio Kagome se negó a aceptar que fuese un sueño, pero después de un tiempo, como su madre y su abuelo no le prestaban atención, olvidó lo sucedido.

Quinientos años atrás se podía observar a un youkai más serio de lo habitual. Aunque Sesshoumaru se negara a pensar en ello, lo cierto era que había disfrutado pasar un tiempo con la niña. La impresión que causó en él, su dulce sonrisa, su actitud completamente desinteresada, sus delicados gestos y esas muestras de cariño y aceptación hacia él, sin cuestionar ni condicionarle nada, se quedarían grabadas para siempre en su memoria.

Se negaba a sí mismo el derecho de repasarlo en su mente, pero al día siguiente estaba en el mismo lugar, esperando la llegada de la niña. Estuvo toda la tarde, pero no llegó. No mostró enojo, ni inquietud alguna por que la pequeña hubiese roto su promesa de buscarlo, pues no pensaba en ello. Más bien, actuaba intuitivamente, como buscando esa simpatía, en lugar de pensar detenidamente lo que estaba haciendo. Nuevamente se presentó al día siguiente y el resultado fue el mismo. Seguía negándose a pensar al respecto, sin embargo, instintivamente iba todas las tardes al mismo lugar, durante un año entero. Hasta que olvidó el motivo por el que iba y dejó de acudir.

**Agradeciendo sus amables comentarios:**

Sess Youkai: Muchísimas gracias por recomendar el fic, eres bien linda, no me canso de decírtelo. Y pues acerca de que le da idea del poder que tiene a Inu, pues se me ocurrió por que en toda la serie bien, que mal se la pasa ayudándole, yo creo que en el fondo lo quiere, pero no lo dice. Híjole, espero que te ya hayas mejorado del todo de esa fractura que te hiciste por andar en bicicleta, gracias por contármelo. Y pues esta vez, como no me pude pasar antes, les dejo dos capítulos, para que los disfrutes el fin de semana. GRACIAS!!!

oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo: Hola, pues bienvenida al fic y muchas gracias por tus comentarios, pues me animan a seguir. Ah no te preocupes, seguro que tus padres tiene una buena razón para que no pases toda la noche en la compu., jejeje. Como compensación, esta vez les dejo dos capítulos, espero que te sigan gustandon Y coincido contigo totalmente, Sesshoumaru tenía que ser el más grande de todos!!!!

Diva Hitachiin: Hola Diva, mucho gusto y bienvenida al fic, ya Sess me había contado que le había transmitido su gusto por Sesshoumaru a sus amigas y ahora amablemente también por el fic, para mí es todo un honor que lo leas, me alegra muchísimo. Ah con respecto al padre de los hermanos, no tienes mucho de que ponerte al corriente, pues solo sale al inicio de la película 3 y durante los primeros 5 minutos, claro que la película está genial, te la recomiendo ampliamente, a mí es la que más me gusta. Y claro que pongo el siguiente capítulo, como compensación a que no tuve oportunidad de entrar en la semana, les dejo dos capítulos. Espero que sigan siendo de su agrado. BESOS!!!


	10. X Destino

**X. ****Destino. **

Pasaron diez años desde aquel encuentro incidental entre Kagome y Sesshoumaru. Por puro azar, volvieron a encontrarse, en una situación muy peculiar, pues Sesshoumaru seguía empeñado en encontrar la tumba de su padre y ello lo condujo hacia Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru se extrañó al ver ahora a una jovencita dueña de la fragancia que se quedara grabada en él. Pero lo que más se le hizo raro fue que no lo reconociera y que estuviera al lado de su medio hermano. Una sensación completamente nueva surgió en su interior al notar que ya no era una niña. Recordó en un destello, en un instante brevísimo, como esa pequeña humana lo aceptó y le dio muestras de cariño que nunca tuvo. Ahora, al verla de parte de su repugnante medio hermano, se enfureció e incluso trató de matarla en más de una ocasión, cuando ella intervenía para defender al inútil.

Sucedieron varias cosas después, pero fueron irrelevantes para él. Lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba, lo que no alcanzaba a comprender era por qué su padre le había negado la tessaiga, llegando no sólo a dejarla fuera de su alcance, sino hasta protegiéndola con un campo, para que no pudiera tocarla. Aunque de nada le servía poseer esa poderosa espada al hanyou, pues ni siquiera sabía cómo usarla. Aprovechándose de eso, más de una vez intentó arrebatársela, pero nunca pudo. Incluso, hubo una ocasión en la que el inepto aprendió a leer el viento cortante, dándole de lleno. Ahí fue cuando la espada que le dejó su padre, que siempre pensó que era inservible, le salvó la vida. En esa ocasión sí que quedó lastimado, al grado de no poder moverse, tardó mucho tiempo en reponerse. En ese lapso, una pequeña, muy parecida a la niña que alguna vez lo cautivara, cuidó de él. Era una niña indigente e indefensa, pero aun así le brindó su ayuda, bastante precaria, ciertamente, pero sus intenciones eran buenas. Al fin logró recuperarse y se marchó. Sin embargo, la infortunada chiquilla sufrió un ataque mortal y él la salvó con ayuda de la espada que le protegiera la vida. Después de eso, la niña quiso permanecer a su lado y él la dejó.

Pasó un tiempo, no supo cuánto exactamente pues no le gustaba contarlo, durante el cual, muchas batallas se libraron entre él, su medio hermano y un híbrido de extraño origen que intervino. Cualquiera pensaría que al hanyou lo perseguía la fatalidad.

Producto de esas batallas, Sesshoumaru llegó a perder la única arma que heredara de su padre. Había logrado adquirir y perfeccionar una técnica de tenseiga, el meidou, pero al final, se la dejó a su hermano. Un día, finalmente, derrotaron al ser maligno o al menos, eso fue lo que todos creyeron, pues su cuerpo desapareció.

Llegado a este punto Sesshoumaru realmente se sentía desorientado. No sabía si había hecho lo correcto al abandonar el camino que su padre le había dictado y trazar el suyo propio. Cuando tomó esa decisión, estaba plenamente convencido de que adoptar el ejemplo de su padre lo llevaría al infortunio, a la ignominia y al fracaso rotundo. Sin embargo, la senda que él mismo decidió trazar, no lo había llevado a ningún lado. Sentía que había desperdiciado gran parte de su vida. Pero sobre todo, sentía una pesada carga con la que no podía, llegando, incluso, a pensar en abandonarlo todo.

Miró hacia atrás, a lo lejos, en la dirección a donde se encontraba el palacio que había abandonado. Nunca antes como ahora, había sentido la necesidad de una guía, de alguien a quién consultar, con quien acudir al sentirse errante. Pero no tenía a nadie.

Durante la batalla que se acababa de librar, Inuyasha fue muy fuerte, su espada fue la que logró matar a Naraku y él no hizo gran cosa, de tal manera, que parecía más poderoso el hanyou y no él, como siempre creyó. Esta sola idea lo hizo enfurecer, la sangre se agolpó en su cabeza y no lo pensó dos veces para desafiar a muerte a su hermano.

Por lo visto, es evidente que la misma sangre corre por nuestras venas. Resultaste muy fuerte en la batalla… –empezó a decir el youkai, pero fue interrumpido por el hanyou.

Hasta que aceptas que somos hermanos… –pero también fue interrumpido.

¡Imbécil! No tergiverses las cosas. Lo que quiero decir no es que te acepto como hermano, si no que tú destino es pelear conmigo hasta la muerte, por ser mi hermano, por llevar la misma sangre que mi padre, la del youkai más poderoso. No acepto que haya alguien mejor que yo, así que prepárate a luchar y esta vez, sí será decisivo –sentenció, escuchándose paradójico.

Nunca he entendido ese afán tuyo de querer matarme –contestó de lo más calmado- Yo no te odio, pero si lo que quieres es pelear, adelante, por mí no hay problema. Pero, pelearemos en igualdad de condiciones –y dejó a un lado a tessaiga.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shipo y los ancianos Myoga y Totosai, amigos de Inuyasha y que hasta el momento permanecían como meros espectadores, le gritaron al unísono:

¡Estás loco! Agarra a tessaiga, perderás la conciencia de ti mismo. ¡No lo hagas¡Úsala!

Ustedes no se metan, solo observen. Sesshoumaru no tiene armas, así que pelearemos sólo usando nuestra fuerza –dijo muy decidido.

¡Por favor! No peleen. Estás muy agotado por la batalla Inuyasha, no resistirás. Sesshoumaru, no tiene sentido nada de esto, por favor, detente –intervino Kagome, situándose en medio de los dos hermanos.

A un lado –dijo tranquilamente.

Kagome, no intervengas en esto. No te concierne, hazte a un lado –le gritó Inuyasha y a la chica no le quedó más remedio que obedecer.

De esta manera, el destino de estos dos hermanos, estaba por decidirse, mediante una gran batalla, que nadie sabía en que acabaría.

Agradeciendo sus amables reviws:

Sess Youkai : Muchas gracias como siempre por tus amable comentarios. Me alegra que ya estés bien de tu brazo. Bueno, hay que admitir que Inuyasha no le pudo hacer gran daño a Sesshoumaru y claro, apenas si es un adolescente bastante inmaduro, jejeje, no se me había ocurrido lo de kk. Me alegra que fuera de tu agrado el encuentro con Kagome. Aunque sí aclaro que no será un Sesshoumaru y Kagome, ya que como verás la historia es más dramática, más centrada en la vida de Sesshoumaru, en sus conflictos y en la manera de resolverlos que una historia romántica, espero que no te desilusione. Definitivamente es una suertuda, no se puede negar, pero no lo intentes, no sea que ahora se te fracture una pierna, jijiji. Ah y bueno, perdón por no haber podido conectarme antes, es que no tengo red en casa y por eso cada semana visito los ciber. Por eso esta vez, también te dejo dos capítulos, ya que no actualizaré hasta la siguiente semana. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, es invaluable para mí.

azulceleste¡Bienvenida al fic! Me da mucho gusto que hay sido de tu agrado. Yo también adoro la pareja Sesshoumaru y Kagome, pero esta historia no será entre ellos, por que Inuyasha está presente, eso es lo malo. Pero estará presente y será muy importante. Sólo te diré que es algo especial lo que tengo preparado entre ellos. Pues trato de actualizar al menos una vez por semana y esta vez pongo dos capítulos, pues hasta la siguiente no podré conectarme, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo. 

oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo¡Qué chido que te gustó esa parte! Es que ya era justo meter algo de risa entre tanto drama y desgracias. Híjole, pues no, definitivamente no será un Sesshoumaru y Kagome, es que está presente Inuyasha y de plano esos dos son la pareja natural de la historia, espero no decepcionarte, pero te anticipo que la linda Kagome jugará un papel muy importante. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, me levantan el ánimo increíblemente. Y pues la mejor manera de agradecértelo es dejando dos capítulos, pues hasta la siguiente semana podré actualizar de nuevo. ¡Mil gracias nuevamente, me alegra tener la suerte de tenerte como lectora!

Diva Hitachiin: Ah, coincido totalmente contigo, como me gustaría ser Kagome. Y sí, de plano Sesshoumaru tiene una debilidad con los pequeñines, jijiji, no lo había analizado a profundidad. ¿Verdad que la peli 3 está excelente? Sí, cuando uno aprecia a su padre, se da cuenta de por qué salió así el hijo. Y bueno si has leído el manga y ves a la madre de Sesshoumaru, es también muy linda, así que por todos lados tenía que salir así de guapote. Ese Inuyasha de todas maneras no pudo dañar a nuestro guapérrimo Sesshoumaru, aunque quiera, debe admitir que es inferior a él. Y pues esta semana no podré conectarme dos veces, así que hoy cuelgo dos capítulos de una vez, ya que hasta la siguiente podré actualizar de nuevo. Te agradezco nuevamente tu apoyo y tus comentarios me animan mucho a seguir. ¡GRACIAS!


	11. XI El enfrentamiento inevitable

**XI.**** El enfrentamiento ineludible. **

Justo antes de que se tiraran el primer golpe, el anciano forjador de espadas intervino.

¿Así que piensas que derrotando a tu hermano demostrarás tu fuerza? –inquirió.

¿Y qué si es así? –contestó desafiante el youkai.

No tiene nada de malo, a final de cuentas, si derrotas aquél que a su vez pudo vencer al más fuerte, eso te convertiría en el más poderoso –justo cuando dijo esto, todos le lanzaron una mirada asesina- Pero dime una cosa, Sesshoumaru ¿qué mérito tendrá ganarle a alguien que está exhausto y herido? –en un tono socarrón, picando el orgullo del youkai.

Su intención era aplazar, aunque fuera un poco, esa temible pelea entre los poderosos hijos del general perro. Y sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado.

Tienes suerte Inuyasha, postergaremos el encuentro. Pero por unos días únicamente. Espero que cuando regrese a buscarte, estés preparado –dijo, dándose la vuelta.

¡Maldito cobarde! Primero me buscas pelea y después huyes. ¡Regresa! –le gritó.

¡Abajo! –se escuchó el grito de Kagome y el hanyou se estampó en el piso- Eres un imprudente. Tienes heridas graves y debes recuperarte. No le ganarás a Sesshoumaru en estas condiciones.

Sesshoumaru ya se había alejado, por lo que todos pudieron respirar aliviados.

¡Maldición Kagome! Mis heridas no son nada, le demostraría a ese engreído de Sesshoumaru que le puedo ganar, incluso sin tessaiga –aún en el suelo y reprendiendo a la joven que se preocupaba por él.

La señorita Kagome hizo lo correcto Inuyasha. No estás en condiciones de pelear. Lo mejor es que repongas energías, si después de eso sigues empeñado en luchar con tu hermano, todos te apoyaremos –dijo seriamente el monje Miroku.

¡Excelencia! –exclamó Sango, la exterminadora.

Todos pensamos lo mismo Inuyasha. Antes que pensar en pelear, recobra tus energías, será lo mejor –puntualizó el anciano forjador de espadas.

Con la intervención de todos sus amigos, a Inuyasha no le quedó más remedio que calmarse y aceptar, con desgano, el descanso temporal. Pero sonrió para sus adentros, por que ahora había quienes se preocupaban por él y ya no se sentía solo.

Después de hacerse mucho del rogar, Inuyasha se dejó curar por Kagome y todos se dispusieron a sanar las heridas. La batalla que libraron fue la más desgastante de toda su vida, no solo físicamente, por todo el tiempo que duró y los tuvo en tensión, sino también espiritualmente. Ese ser maligno, les hizo mucho daño, demasiado, al grado de no saber si se repondrían algún día de ello.

Mientras tanto, Sesshoumaru regresó con su pequeña acompañante y su sirviente, a quien le encargaba su cuidado. Su decisión de dejar a Rin fuera de la batalla, fue la más atinada, pues los humanos que acompañaban a su hermano, resultaron muy heridos. Ver a la pequeña sonriente y a salvo, le dio tranquilidad. El youkai pensaba cuánto tiempo le llevaría a Inuyasha recuperarse de sus heridas. Él no tardaría más de uno o dos días, si hubiese recibido un daño de esa magnitud, pero su medio hermano era un hanyou, quizá le tomaría más tiempo. Así, decidió caminar, alejándose de sus acompañantes una vez más, como era su costumbre, sin dar explicación alguna.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde la batalla librada. Kagome había estado todo ese tiempo abstraída en sus pensamientos, mostrándose ausente ante sus amigos. Todos le pidieron a Inuyasha, quien ya se había reestablecido del todo, que hablara con la joven, para conocer el motivo.

El hanyou la llevó a un lugar apartado, dado que no quería que escucharan. La llevó cargando en su espalda y le pidió que no hiciera preguntas durante el trayecto, lo que la joven aceptó de buen grado, pues en realidad, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

Llegaron rápidamente, gracias a la agilidad del hanyou, a un risco que se encontraba al pie de un monte bastante elevado. A cualquier ser humano le habría costado mucho trabajo llegar a donde estaban, ya que el camino estaba bastante accidentado. Pero realmente valía la pena. A pesar de ser un sitio bastante inhóspito, la vegetación crecía por todas partes, adornando con su verdor la vista. En una de las paredes de roca, había un árbol pequeño de tamaño, pero se veía que tenía muchos años, pues el grosor de su tronco lo indicaba. Había crecido algo torcido, pues la pared estaba prácticamente en vertical y sus ramas se elevaban sinuosamente al cielo. Observándolo minuciosamente, podían distinguirse unos pequeños brotes coloridos en las puntas de las ramas. Eran sus flores. La vista de ese árbol, luchando contra la adversidad del ambiente, echando sus raíces, las cuales seguramente eran bastante profundas, para poder sostenerlo contra las fuertes ventiscas o las torrenciales lluvias, dejaría perplejo a cualquiera que pensara que su vida le era desfavorable.

El lugar donde se sentaron era privilegiado para observar el panorama. Se podía apreciar un macizo de árboles, rebosante en follaje. También se divisaba la aldea girando un poco la vista al este y más adelante, los campos que usaban para sembrar.

En el cielo azul se veían nubes delgadas que el viento hacía jirones, dejando sólo unos cuantos hilos, en donde uno podía descansar la vista.

Al apreciar el espectáculo natural que tenían ante sus ojos, ambos pudieron soslayarse un poco de lo que en realidad querían hablar. El primero en romper el silencio fue el hanyou.

Kagome…-sin saber qué decir en realidad.

Dime Inuyasha –respondió secamente.

Todos me han estado pidiendo que hable contigo, por que desde que derrotamos a Naraku estás muy seria. ¿Qué tienes Kagome? –se animó al fin a preguntar.

¿No eres más bien tú el que debe hacerse esa pregunta Inuyasha? Has estado esquivándome todo el tiempo –le reprochó.

Yo –haciendo una pausa- he pensado en la promesa que tengo que cumplir –haciendo acopio de todo su valor, le era mucho más difícil expresar su sentir, que pelear contra el ser más poderoso.

No digas más Inuyasha. Yo te entiendo perfectamente –contestó muy desanimada.

Kagome –mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Te he dicho que no tienes más que agregar –poniéndole delicadamente un dedo en los labios para callarlo- Desde hace tiempo acepté que yo no fuera tu primer amor y con ello, que no pudiera borrar tu pasado –hizo una pausa e inhaló profundamente- Una vez, cuando me sentía muy mal por no haberlo podido asimilar, busqué unos libros en la biblioteca, sobre conducta. Allí explicaban que algunas especies con monógamas y otras no –precisamente en ese punto, el hanyou la interrumpió.

¿Qué es eso? –inquirió intrigado.

Monógamo se refiere a aquellos seres que eligen una pareja una vez y para siempre en su vida, nunca la cambian y cuando uno de los compañeros muere, el otro también, de tristeza, generalmente. El mejor ejemplo son los patos mandarín, ¿los has visto? –preguntó, tratando de romper la tensión.

Sí, los he llegado a ver, son muy hermosos y ahora que lo mencionas, siempre los he visto en parejas –señaló.

Bien, pues así como hay especies que son naturalmente monógamas, por que está en sus genes y se expresa en su conducta, también hay especies que no lo son, es decir, otras que tienen múltiples parejas. Cada especie tiene características que indican si son o no son monógamas. Desafortunadamente, los humanos no poseemos características naturales de una especie monógama –muy desanimada.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –bastante confundido.

Me refiero a que es natural que los seres humanos tengamos varias parejas a lo largo de nuestra vida. No quiero decir que la monogamia sea buena y la poligamia no, simplemente son estrategias que tienen las especies para asegurar la descendencia y la diversidad genética. El punto es que los humanos no somos como animales que no piensan ni se cuestionan la vida. Aunque no tenemos características de especie monógama, nos inclinamos hacia ella, por que es lo mejor para nosotros –tratando más bien de animarse a sí misma.

¿Por qué habría de ser lo mejor? Por lo que dices, si la naturaleza de los humanos es no ser monógamo, entonces no debe ser bueno forzar esa situación –arguyó el hanyou.

Eso es lo que yo pensé en cuanto leí esa parte, pero continué leyendo y analizando la situación real. En nuestra sociedad moderna, lo que es bien visto es la monogamia, por que representa muchas ventajas, tanto sociales como económicas y además, afectivas. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser lo socialmente aceptado, no es bien visto que las personas se queden con la primer pareja que conocieron o que solo hayan tenido una única pareja en toda su vida. Se exige cierta experiencia. Esto se debe a múltiples factores, entre ellos, a que uno confunde el primer amor con mera atracción física o con pasión o a veces se es demasiado inmaduro para convivir con una pareja –dijo Kagome.

Eso que dices explicaría muchas cosas que me pasaron –haciendo una pausa, meditando sobre lo que le acababa de decir la joven- Para ambos era la primera vez que nos enamorábamos.

Justo en ese momento comprendí que tu primer amor fuera algo inolvidable e insustituible para ti. También entendí que esa primera experiencia es la que te marca para toda tu vida. Además es la que te sirve de referente para relacionarte con tus otras parejas potenciales. Por eso entiendo que seas renuente conmigo, a hablar, a expresar tus sentimientos, pues piensas que yo también te puedo traicionar –fijando la vista en la aldea y suspirando largamente- Inuyasha, perdóname por decirte todas estas cosas, pero ahora que ya expresé lo que pienso, me siento como liberada de una pesada carga –dijo, aliviada.

No te disculpes Kagome, entendí lo que me quisiste decir mejor de lo que te imaginas. Gracias por ser sincera conmigo –estirando los brazos, aparentando fortaleza- Hay que regresar a la aldea o todos se preocuparán por nuestra tardanza –cambiando el tono de su voz, había estado hablando muy serio, pero justo ahorita regresaba a su modo habitual de expresarse.

Me parece bien. Nada más me gustaría agregar una cosa –dijo seriamente.

Dime –tornándose grave.

Que tú eres mitad perro y tu naturaleza canina te debería llevar un poquito a la monogamia y no a la indecisión, ¡tonto! –en tono burlón, lo había dicho más bien como broma, para poder llamarle perro que como un comentario serio.

¡No olvides que también tengo una mitad humana! –sin caer en el juego, no se dejó llevar por las palabras de burla de la joven- Es natural que tenga una tendencia a tener múltiples parejas, ahora entiendo a Miroku –en un tono socarrón.

El efecto de sus palabras no se hizo esperar en la joven, que abrió desmesuradamente los ojos e inmediatamente le gritó, fuera de sí, pues su broma se le había volteado completamente.

¡Eres un cínico! ¡Ya verás! –lo iba a pescar del cuello, pero el ágil hanyou, de un salto se situó varias rocas arriba de ella.

¡Puras promesas! –siguiendo con su burla, para irritar más a la joven.

¿Ah sí? –cerrando sus ojos, en señal de triunfo- Inuyasha –tomando aire, para gritar a todo pulmón, pero antes de que lanzara su temido conjuro, Inuyasha la detuvo.

¡No vayas a hacer una tontería! ¿Quieres que me estampe contra las rocas? –suplicando.

Está bien, te perdonaré por esta vez. ¡Pero ni creas que se me olvidará! –amenazándolo.

Terminaron su disputa y llegaron con sus amigos a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Sin embargo, continuaron haciéndose bromas el uno al otro durante el camino, de tal manera, que cuando todos los vieron venir, el ambiente entre ellos era de jovialidad.

Parece que ya han arreglado las cosas –señaló el monje.

Y muy bien, se ven felices –remató Sango.

Shipo le lanzó una mirada de cómplice a la anciana Kaede y rieron entre ellos.

Nadie adivinó que esa alegría entre ambos era para esconder su pena mutua. Inuyasha captó muy bien el mensaje que Kagome le quería dar: Para ella, el hanyou era su primer amor y por ende, era una relación destinada a no prosperar, por ser el primer compañero de la joven.

Justo en ese momento, apareció Sesshoumaru, con un brillo en esa mirada áurea.

Por lo que veo, ya te has repuesto del todo, hermano –llamándolo en todo sarcástico.

¿Sesshoumaru? –sorprendido, la verdad es que lo último que pasaba por su mente era su medio hermano.

¿Acaso olvidaste nuestra pelea pendiente? –hablando en el mismo tono- Pues te refrescaré la mente –lanzándole inmediatamente un ataque con su látigo venenoso.

¡Alto por favor! –gritó Miroku, interponiéndose- Si van a pelear, háganlo donde no puedan lastimar a nadie, aquí en la aldea alguien puede resultar herido –preocupándose por la integridad de los habitantes.

Tienes razón Miroku. Sesshoumaru, mediremos fuerzas en la colina que está cerca de aquí –dijo Inuyasha.

Como quieras, el resultado será el mismo, te mataré –dijo Sesshoumaru en un tono indiferente y se fue volando.

Inuyasha lo siguió a toda prisa, olvidándose de todos. Pero sus amigos no lo dejarían solo, decidieron ir tras él. Pronto estuvieron reunidos en el lugar señalado. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha estaban frente a frente, desafiándose con la mirada, convencido cada uno de su triunfo sobre el otro. Inuyasha dejó de lado la tessaiga, como había dicho desde la ocasión pasada.

Sólo dime una cosa antes de empezar la pelea Sesshoumaru –habló Inuyasha.

Por toda respuesta el youkai se quedó serio, esperando lo que iba preguntarle su hermano.

¿Por qué me odias? –inquirió finalmente el hanyou, toda su vida había vivido con esa duda, desconocía por completo la causa del rencor que su hermano guardaba hacia él.

Que pregunta tan estúpida, no eres un más que un ser inferior. Si quieres ganar tiempo con nimiedades, ¡de nada te servirá! –yendo directo hacia él a gran velocidad y propinándole un puñetazo.

¿Es tanto tu rencor hacia mí que ni siquiera puedes hablar? –estaba en el suelo, por el golpe recibido.

Las palabras de Inuyasha solamente consiguieron enardecer la ira de Sesshoumaru, como consecuencia, éste le lanzó varios ataques continuos con su látigo venenoso, pero el hanyou ni siquiera hacía el intento por esquivarlos, sólo se cubría con la manga de su traje.

Lo único que haces es defenderte, ¿por qué no me atacas? –inquirió el gran youkai.

No lo haré hasta que no me respondas. Tú odio hacia mí es algo que recuerdo desde niño, ni siquiera sé que te hice, pero siempre has querido matarme –iba a seguir hablando, pero fue callado por un gran golpe en el estómago, la cual le sacó todo el aire.

¡Basura! Da igual si no me quieres atacar, de todas formas te aniquilaré. Si no lo hice cuando eras un crío fue por que estabas indefenso y casi muerto de hambre –Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva- ¿Quieres saber? Me dieron lástima, tú y tú madre. Esperaba ver a una hermosa mujer humana, digna de haber conquistado a mi padre, el youkai más poderoso. Pero todo lo que encontré fue una repugnante desequilibrada –dijo, con un tono de voz que evidenciaba su más profundo desprecio hacia los humanos.

¡Maldito! ¡Nuestro padre no pensaba igual que tú! –incorporándose inmediatamente, ahora sí, dispuesto a luchar con su medio hermano, después de haber escuchado la forma en la que se expresaba de su madre- Deberías seguir su ejemplo –remachó- ¡Garras de acero!

Iluso –esquivando sin dificultad alguna su ataque- Agradecido deberías estar que no haya querido seguir el ejemplo de nuestro padre. Te lo diré, para que sepas quién era en realidad. Siempre me dijo que había que aniquilar a todos los enemigos, sin importar que apenas fueran unos críos indefensos, pues algún día crecerían y querrían cobrar venganza. Y déjame decirte, que hacía un despliegue de gran crueldad al asesinarlos –recalcando sus últimas palabras y al mismo tiempo lanzándole un ataque que despojó al hanyou de la parte superior de su vestimenta, dejándolo vulnerable.

Eso no puede ser –musitó dubitativo.

¿Te das cuenta? Que siguieras vivo hasta hoy se debe a que soy magnánimo, en comparación con nuestro padre. Pero ya me harté de ti y ha llegado el momento de acabar con esto, de una buena vez. ¡Muere! –le lanzó un ataque de tal magnitud, que de haber acertado, sin duda alguna hubiese sido mortal.

Pero Inuyasha se transformó, dado que no llevaba a colmillo de acero consigo o quizá fuera producto de la desilusión y el desconcierto causados por las palabras de su medio hermano y que se estaban convirtiendo en ira. En su forma youkai, Inuyasha pudo esquivar ágilmente el ataque de su hermano.

¡No tienes por qué hacerme favores! –avanzando velozmente hacia él- ¡Garras de fuego!

Su ataque fue muy rápido y tomó por sorpresa al youkai, a quien logró romperle la parte superior de su armadura, la que cubría su hombro izquierdo. Pero el youkai rápidamente salió de su asombro y le lanzó un ataque a mayor velocidad, que el hanyou no pudo esquivar, dándole de lleno.

¡Date cuenta que eres un ser inferior! Igual a esos repugnantes amigos tuyos que te acompañan, no son más que humanos insignificantes, solo ensucian el aire con su presencia –declaró el youkai.

Inuyasha ahora tenía todo el torso lleno de heridas, pero a pesar de ellas, seguía en pie, pues no experimentaba dolor, solo unas ansias increíbles de seguir peleando.

Entiendo muy bien tu odio por los humanos, ya que yo también lo comparto. Son seres débiles, mezquinos, banales, que sólo buscan aprovecharse de los demás –recordando la crueldad de los seres humanos cuando vivía en la aldea con su madre- Pero ¿sabes? No todos son así, hay algunos que valen más que cualquier youkai –mirando a sus amigos- Me costó mucho trabajo comprenderlo.

La elocuencia del hanyou llenó de estupor a todos, pues denotaba que no había perdido su conciencia, a pesar de haberse transformado. Era la segunda vez que ocurría, pero la primera sin sostener a tessaiga. ¡Inuyasha había sido capaz de dominar su sangre youkai!

¡Sandeces! –embistiéndolo con gran fuerza y tirándolo en el suelo.

Inmediatamente lo pescó utilizando su gran estola blanca, sometiéndolo sin ninguna dificultad. Ahora el pobre Inuyasha estaba a merced de su hermano, quien le apuntaba a la yugular con sus poderosas garras.

Aunque te hayas transformado y logrado controlar tu sangre youkai no eres más que un repugnante hombre mitad bestia. ¡No eres nada sin tessaiga! Mi poder es muy superior al tuyo, entiéndelo –sus palabras reflejaban el inmenso odio que sentía por los humanos y por su hermano- Esto termina aquí Inuyasha, te mataré y me quedaré con el comillo de acero. ¡Muere!

A punto de dar el golpe final, un grito desesperado se escuchó, rezumbando en los oídos del youkai.

¡Detente! ¡Por favor no lo hagas! ¡No lo mates! –gritaba Kagome.


	12. XII Recuerdo

**XI****I. Recuerdo.**

La chica corrió rápidamente a ponerse al lado. La taijiya y el houshi estaban prestos para intervenir, Kirara se transformó y la anciana Kaede y Shipo se pusieron alerta, ninguno permitiría que Sesshoumaru matara a su amigo.

Sesshoumaru, por favor, te lo ruego. ¡No lo mates! –de rodillas frente al youkai.

Sesshoumaru se detuvo, liberando de su agarre a Inuyasha, quien seguía transformado. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero cedió a los ruegos de la joven. La miró de reojo, pero en ese momento, su fragancia se mezcló con la sal, haciendo que esa jovialidad que lo cautivara antaño se tornara tristeza.

¡No intervengas Kagome! Sesshoumaru, no necesito tu piedad –habló con esfuerzo.

Parece ser que tu transformación te hace perder la razón Inuyasha –en un tono sarcástico, iba a seguir hablando, pero fue interrumpido.

No, no he perdido la razón hermano. ¿Quieres matarme? Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes el motivo, todo lo que quieres es apoderarte de mi colmillo de acero. También entiendo esa obsesión tuya por tessaiga, ya que yo mismo tuve una obcecación equiparable, pero la por la shikon no tama –haciendo una pausa- Y sin darte cuenta hermano, me has ayudado a superarla –señaló el hanyou.

¿Qué dices? –deteniéndose a escuchar lo que iba a explicarle.

Mi intención era superar mis propios poderes usándola: Eso era por que no me aceptaba, por que repudiaba mi origen humano, pero ahora ya no me importa, me he aceptado como soy, con mi parte humana y mi parte youkai. Tampoco tengo por qué usar siempre a tessaiga, por eso decidí pelear contigo prescindiendo de ella, aunque eso significara que me dieras muerte –en ese punto calló por un momento.

Todos miraban expectantes a los hermanos. Kagome seguía en el piso, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, comprendiendo lo que Inuyasha quería decir.

¡Así que ya no me importa nada! Sesshoumaru, si quieres matarme, adelante. ¡Hazlo de una vez! –gritó desafiante el hanyou.

Sesshoumaru estaba dispuesto a darle fin a su medio hermano, pero unas manos se posaron en su pecho, tratando de detenerlo.

¡Por favor! ¡No lo hagas! –ahogada en su propio llanto, suplicaba por la vida de Inuyasha, poniendo en riesgo la suya propia.

¡Kagome! –gritaron todos sus amigos, no podían hacer nada, pues el youkai era tan veloz, que al menor movimiento podría darle fin.

¡Kagome! –mustió a su vez Inuyasha.

¡Sesshoumaru! Es obvio que eres más fuerte que Inuyasha. No sé qué más quieres demostrar. Si es por la espada, seguro pueden hablar –le dijo la joven, apelando a la razón del youkai.

¡Tú! –dijo para sí mismo el youkai, permaneciendo estático por unos instantes- De acuerdo –exclamó- Hablaré contigo, con nadie más –y se dio la vuelta, alejándose y Kagome lo siguió sin dudar.

Todos se quedaron perplejos al ver que Kagome había logrado convencer a Sesshoumaru que no matara a Inuyasha, pues se veía muy dispuesto a terminar algo que desde hace años iba hacer.

¡Increíble! Cada vez me sorprenden más los poderes de Kagome, pudo disuadir a Sesshoumaru de no asesinar a Inuyasha –exclamó la anciana Kaede.

Kagome es así, es una suerte tenerla con nosotros –dijo Sango muy sonriente y todos asintieron.

Pero Inuyasha no quitaba la vista del lugar por donde habían desaparecido Kagome y su hermano. Sin embargo, no tardó en desmayarse. La verdad es que había hecho un esfuerzo excesivo al luchar con su hermano, por eso, al estar relajado, las fuerzas lo abandonaron y perdió el sentido. Todos corrieron a auxiliarlo, Sango hizo que sostuviera a colmillo de acero, por si se transformaba y no los reconocía. Miroku lo subió en Kirara, Shipo se fue con ellos hasta la aldea y ahí lo curaron.

Sesshoumaru caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ahora entiendo mejor. Inuyasha, tú no eres fuerte en realidad, lo eres gracias a tus amigos, siempre te ayudan cuando estás en problemas. En la batalla con Naraku no fuiste tú solo el que le dio fin, la exterminadora y el monje te ayudaron en momentos críticos y esta joven en particular, contribuyó mucho, con su aura purificadora, la cual se ha incrementado considerablemente –pensaba- Me duele reconocer que me gustaría contar con alguien así. Aunque, pensándolo bien no, eso es por que eres débil, por eso necesitas ayuda y hay quienes te apoyan. Después de todo, alguien como yo, tan poderoso, es quien debe ayudar a los débiles. Eso es lo que decía mi padre y ahora me doy cuenta del significado de sus palabras. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué mi padre tiene que seguir influyendo en mi vida aun después de muerto? ¿Por qué tengo que sentir este malestar? ¿Por qué le dio su mejor arma a un ser inferior? –iba tan absorto, que se le había olvidado por completo que la humana lo venía siguiendo.

Sesshoumaru –musitó Kagome.

Ah, estás aquí –dijo con fastidio y siguió caminando.

Sesshoumaru, gracias por perdonarle la vida a Inuyasha. No sé por qué lo hiciste, pero…-inmediatamente fue interrumpida por el youkai, quien se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras.

¿Tú no lo recuerdas, cierto? –inquirió, girándose para mirar mejor su rostro.

¿Qué es lo que debería recordar? –extrañada.

Que Inuyasha siga con vida, te lo debe completamente a ti –dijo secamente.

¿Quieres decir que lo hiciste por mí? –cada vez más que extrañada- ¿Qué ha pasado Sesshoumaru, por qué me tienes consideración? Si he de serte sincera, pensé que me matarías por intervenir –habló, recordando su temor.

La actitud del youkai cambió, de ser siempre altiva y suspicaz, a una muy calmada, pero no menos seria. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que sucedía, sin embargo, con esta mujer era capaz de sosegarse.

Tú eras muy pequeña –empezó a decir- Ahora has crecido, pero sigues igual de escandalosa, aunque has logrado superar ciertos miedos. En aquella ocasión, saliste del pozo que está cerca del árbol donde sellaron a Inuyasha

Kagome lo escuchaba atentamente y en ese punto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, delatando su asombro.

A mí me extrañó, pero inmediatamente gritaste, interrogándome acerca de quién era yo y dónde estabas. No tardaste nada en ponerte a correr como desquiciada por todos lados y querías que yo hiciera lo mismo. Al final te sentaste a mi lado y platicamos toda la tarde –hablando con su timbre de voz, grave y pausado.

¡No puede ser! –sin salir de su sorpresa- ¡Eras tú! Mi madre y mi abuelo me dijeron que todo había sido un sueño. Ya lo recuerdo todo. Ese día yo me adentré en el templo, por que iba siguiendo una mariposa, pero estaba muy oscuro y caí por el pozo. Cuando salí, tú estabas afuera y todo me pareció mágico. Recuerdo que al mirarte, me pareciste muy hermoso –y sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí, al recordar ese sentimiento y que ahora podía identificar perfectamente- También, platicamos mucho rato y yo te pedí que fueras mi amigo. Prometí regresar a visitarte al día siguiente, pero –haciendo una pausa- no me lo permitieron, diciéndome que lo había soñado. Ahora entiendo por qué estaba prohibido que me acercara al templo. ¡Ellos sabían que podía pasar a través del pozo!

Sesshoumaru la miraba fijamente a los ojos. No le guardaba el más mínimo rencor por haber roto su promesa de regresar a buscarlo. Después de todo era tan sólo una infanta y dependía de la voluntad de sus tutores. Además ahora lo recordaba. Kagome tomó la mano del youkai entre las suyas, brindándole su calidez, la misma de antaño y dedicándole una gran sonrisa. La joven Kagome, seguía poseyendo ese mismo encanto de la infancia, pero ahora estaba mezclado con el atractivo de una mujer. Su fragancia, siempre exquisita, había madurado.

Sesshoumaru, ¿por qué no me atacaste ese día cuando salí del pozo? Si tú odias a los humanos, ¿qué hizo que me respetaras? Más aún ¿qué hizo que fueras amable conmigo? –inquirió, expresando sus dudas.

Quizá Inuyasha tenga razón después de todo y algunos humanos sean valiosos –dijo.

Kagome quedó helada con la declaración del youkai, no hubiera esperado que al razonar con él fuera tan sincero, pues en pocas palabras, le dijo que ella era valiosa.

Espero no despertar tu ira o que cambies el concepto que tienes de mí, pero me gustaría saber cuál la razón de tu odio hacia él –con la voz un tanto titubeante.

No tienes idea de cuánto odio a ese repugnante híbrido. Lo odio por ser lo que es, el hijo ilegítimo de mi padre, producto del engaño que nos hizo a mi madre y a mí por una vulgar humana –su voz estaba cargada del más profundo reproche.

La joven supo que lo que iba a decirle a continuación, requería de todo su tacto y su habilidad para no herir la susceptibilidad del youkai.

Entiendo –comenzó- que sientas que tu padre no fue honesto y eso te haya hecho enfurecerte con él, pero –un breve silencio- Inuyasha no te hizo nada en realidad. Matándolo no borrarás la falta que tu padre cometió –dijo firmemente.

Tú no entiendes. Inu no Taisho era el youkai más fuerte de la región, también era cruel y despiadado con sus enemigos y con los seres que consideraba débiles –fue interrumpido por la joven.

Como los humanos –remató Kagome.

En especial con ellos, delante de mí los mataba con la mayor saña y brutalidad que puedas imaginarte. Siempre los consideró seres inferiores, lo más bajo de las criaturas. No sé si por eso les guardaba especial rencor. Siempre manifestaba que el más fuerte debía someter al más débil. Aunque su comportamiento era contradictorio, pues a veces protegía a otros seres que a mí me parecían más débiles que los mismos humanos. Pero un buen día, por indiscreción de su sirviente, nos enteramos que se había involucrado con una humana y que además ¡estaba preñada de él! –haciendo una pausa.

¿Ese sirviente, de casualidad, no era el anciano Myoga? –preguntó.

Sí, era él. A partir de ahí, se volvió cada vez más inepto para realizar sus tareas. A tal grado, que ya sabes que el espíritu dragón le ocasionó una herida de muerte. Como su sucesor, yo debía hacerme cargo de sus funciones. Pero el muy egoísta no sólo dejó dominar su corazón por pasiones vulgares, sino que se negó a entregarme sus espadas, otorgándole a Inuyasha la que me correspondería a mí –nuevamente su voz reflejaba un gran odio.

Cualquiera que hubiese presenciado esa escena, no sería capaz de creerla. El gran Sesshoumaru hablando abiertamente de lo que se había guardado para sí mismo durante tantos años, ahora se explayaba con una frágil humana, aparentemente inferior y más débil que él. El mismo youkai no sabía por qué estaba hablando tan naturalmente con la joven. Quizá fuera por esa necesidad de poder dejar salir su sentir o por que se sentía frustrado por no poseer a tessaiga o por que Kagome era, a final de cuentas, la dulce niña que hace años cautivara su corazón.

La joven no sabía qué decirle, qué palabras elegir para confortarlo aunque fuera un poco. No sabía de qué manera agradecerle que le tuviera tanta confianza. Así que lo único que se le ocurrió, fue abrazarlo y juntar su rostro al de él, en una suave caricia.

El efecto deseado por la chica fue el indicado, pues Sesshoumaru se sintió un tanto aliviado. Permanecieron así por unos momentos, sin decir nada, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la cercanía uno del otro, apoyándose.

Kagome recordó ese sentimiento que experimentara diez años atrás, cuando viera al youkai por primera vez, esa admiración que sintió. Tenía que reconocer que le había gustado mucho, aunque en esos momentos no hubiera sabido bien lo que eso significaba. En realidad, Sesshoumaru era todo un ejemplar masculino digno de contemplarse, por lo que levantó el rostro y abrió los ojos, para poder apreciarlo mejor.

Se encontró con esos ojos penetrantes, capaces de dominarla con tan sólo fijarse en los suyos.

El youkai se estaba entregando por completo a esa embriagadora sensación de aspirar tan de cerca la esencia de la joven, aunada a la suavidad de su abrazo. Al encontrarse con los expresivos ojos de Kagome, pudo ver a través ellos, la admiración que sentía por él. Esa demostración tan abierta de gustar de él le agradó y guiado por la cercanía de los rostros, buscó ávidamente sus labios.

Ambos se fundieron en la tierna caricia, que al inicio fue un acercamiento, para después convertirse en pasión. La sangre se agolpó en sus cabezas, haciéndolos presa de un inconmensurable torrente de emociones, en el cual, ambos se dejaron llevar. Poco a poco fueron abandonando sus cuerpos, para fundir sus almas en una sola.

Pasado un tiempo, ambos se volvieron a mirar fijamente a los ojos. Esa intimidad le dio confianza a la joven para aventurar una pregunta.

¿No crees que al final, tu padre decidió darle la tessaiga a Inuyasha, precisamente por ser más débil que tú? –dijo Kagome.

¿A qué te refieres? –sin entender muy bien a dónde quería llegar.

Pienso que tal vez, tu padre notó tu gran poder, superior al de tu hermano y sintió que debía proteger al más débil y que tú serías capaz de protegerte a ti mismo –señaló.

Eso no tiene sentido, de acuerdo con su forma de pensar, el más fuerte debería ser el que dominara –respondió.

Pero después cambió ¿cierto? Bueno, solo era una idea. Piénsalo. También sería bueno que pienses en perdonar a tu padre y a Inuyasha, pues el odio que sientes no te trae nada bueno –ya más en confianza.

¿Perdonar? –pensó y sintió como si sacudieran todo su ser, jamás había cruzado por su mente la idea de perdonar a ninguno de los dos.

Además –empezó a decir, insegura- si me puedes perdonar a mí también…-fue interrumpida por el youkai.

No necesitas decir nada, entiendo a qué te refieres. Escuché toda tu conversación con Inuyasha –dijo tranquilamente.

¿Escuchaste? ¿Estabas espiándonos? –extrañada.

Jamás haría algo tan vulgar. Yo iba a buscar a Inuyasha para arreglar nuestro combate, pero me di cuenta de que estaban hablando algo importante y no los quise interrumpir, no encontré momento para atacarlo hasta que llegaron a la aldea –declaró seriamente.

Sesshoumaru, ¿tanto es el cariño que sientes por mí? Gracias –abrazándolo- Ahora que ya soy dueña de mis actos ¿quieres ser mi amigo? –inquirió en un tono pueril, imitándose a sí misma.

Sesshoumaru no dijo absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, por primera vez, desde hacía muchísimos años, le dedicó una leve sonrisa a esa dulce mujer. El gran youkai, que había sido obligado, desde una tierna edad, a no mostrar ni rastro de debilidad, a ser frío e inexpresivo, además de cruel y calculador, se concedió a sí mismo la venia de sonreírle a su amiga.

Regresando a su absoluta gravedad, sin agregar nada más, con su andar lento y majestuoso, se marchó.

Kagome lo miró alejarse, había quedado extasiada con el youkai. Realmente, analizándolo con detenimiento, Sesshoumaru había sido su primer amor. Tomó aliento y se dirigió a la aldea, con sus amigos. Seguramente estarían todos preocupados, pues ya casi anochecía.

Cuando llegó a las afueras del lugar, el hanyou ya estaba esperándola. Con sólo percibir la esencia de Kagome, supo lo que ocurrió. Pero lejos de molestarse, sintió cierto alivio. Ahora él ya no sería la primera experiencia de la joven, su relación sí podía tener futuro. Sin decirle nada, simplemente la abrazó y juntos llegaron con sus amigos. Pero en su interior, una mezcolanza de emociones se sucedía. No era como cuando era un infante. Cuando era tan feliz por un simple plato de arroz y no había ningún otro sentimiento en su alma que lo confundiera, todo era felicidad, todo era alegría. O como en aquella ocasión cuando comprendió que Sesshoumaru lo odiaba, después de muerta su madre. En esos momentos se sentía desconsolado y todo su ser se sentía compungido, no experimentaba ningún otro sentimiento más que tristeza. Sin embargo, ahora era diferente, no sabía si estar feliz por que Kagome decidió quedarse con él o sentirse triste por lo que había pasado. Ahora su alma experimentaba una mezcla, no era completamente feliz, pero tampoco era completamente triste. Se sentía raro. El corazón de los adultos era mucho más complicado que el de los infantes, pero también, menos sensible. Quizá por que ya había tenido experiencias amargas y ahora ya no le parecían tanto.

Con el gran Sesshoumaru, una nueva vorágine de ideas rondaba su mente.

Ahora la batalla con su hermano había quedado decidida. Sin embargo, seguía sintiendo ese malestar que no lo había abandonado desde que se enterara que su padre había tenido un hijo ilegítimo y que se acentuó cuando supo que el heredero de tessaiga era justamente ese ser inferior. Pensaba si realmente sería cierto que le había dejado la espada al más débil para que se pudiera proteger. Pero aunque esas hubieran sido las verdaderas intenciones de su padre, no podía dejar de sentirse frustrado al no haber obtenido el colmillo de acero. Consideraba que no era posible para él vivir con esa mácula. El fracaso era algo simplemente inconcebible para un ser tan poderoso como él. Tenía que encontrar una pronta solución.

Con tales pensamientos, se reunió con Rin y Jaken, el dragón de dos cabezas bufó, saludándolo.

¡Sesshoumaru-sama! –lo saludó felizmente la pequeña.

Por toda respuesta, el gran youkai se situó a la cabeza de ellos y echó a andar.

Amo Sesshoumaru ¿a dónde vamos? –preguntó Jaken.

Sesshoumaru solamente lo miró despectivamente y siguió caminando, eso bastó para que el pequeño youkai no volviera a preguntar.

Así, insatisfecho y lleno de dudas, el gran youkai continuó su viaje. Aunque sin darse cuenta, ya no estaba solo.

Agradeciendo sus amables comentarios:

Sess Youkai: Hola amiga, me leíste el pensamiento, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, efectivamente no los puedo unir en la historia, pero tenía que haber por lo menos un desliz entre ellos. Con respecto a Rin, no adelanto nada, jejjee. Me alegra que sigas bien y espero que pronto te reestablezcas completamente. SALUDOS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Diva Hitachiin: ¡Ay que mala eres! Pobre Inuyasha, yo lo amo también, aunque después de Sesshoumaru obviamente. No podía dejar que lo matara, pobrecito y menos cuando le costó tanto trabajo dominar su propia sangre youkai. Espero que no te haya decepcionado el capítulo y que siga siendo de tu agrado. BESOS!!!!!!!!!!


	13. XIII Ensayo y error

**XIII.**** Ensayo y error. **

Sesshoumaru llevaba días viajando, acompañado de su fiel sirviente, la linda pequeñita y el dragón de dos cabezas. Desde que se reuniera con ellos no había dicho una sola palabra. A sus amigos les extrañó, pero no se atrevieron a comentarle nada al respecto. Pero había algo raro en el ambiente. Aunque el gran youkai estaba encerrado en su mutismo, no parecía molesto, sino más bien algo calmado, incluso podría decirse que no emanaba esa natural ira tan característica de él. Definitivamente había algo extraño en él. Sin embargo, temerosos, callaban y ni siquiera entre ellos se aventuraban a decir algo.

El gran youkai iba sumido en esa grata sensación que le dejara el recuerdo de esa bella mujer. Haber estado con ella había sido una experiencia indudablemente placentera, la joven le había dado algo más que sensualidad, había recibido mucho amor, de una manera muy tierna, colmando sus sentidos de una suave y embriagadora emoción. Después de tal acontecimiento, no podía estar iracundo. Pero no por ello abandonaba su gravedad.

Sin embargo, ella no permaneció a su lado. De tal manera, que después de haberle brindado su compañía, se encontraba solo nuevamente. Igual que antes. Pero la soledad era algo que le gustaba. Le proporcionaba cierto alivio estar consigo mismo. Se sentía libre, ya que podía ser como le placiera, sin tener que mostrarse frío e indiferente al mundo que le rodeaba. Se entregaba sin reserva a la contemplación de las bellezas naturales y a la admiración de sí mismo. Pero cuando giró la mirada, se encontró con tres pares de ojos mirándolo, extrañados. Analizándolo con calma, ya no se encontraba solo.

Continuó su camino. Pero no sólo esa sensación de éxtasis estaba presente en su corazón. Ese continuo malestar, esa impresión de tener algo pendiente que terminar, continuaba atormentándolo, taladrándole el cerebro, machacando su conciencia. La mancha seguía presente y no se quitaba.

Quizá fuera por esa mezcla de emociones, que no se percató de que guiaba a su grupo muy cerca de los humanos. Llegaron a pasar cerca de un enorme séquito de samuráis, el cual iba directo a enfrentarse con sus enemigos. El gran youkai los miró como entre sueños, no les prestó la más mínima atención, hasta que se encontraron con las tropas enemigas y el choque de los ejércitos dio lugar a una encarnizada lucha. Sesshoumaru y sus acompañantes continuaron su andar en medio del combate de las espadas. Una flecha llegó a rozar muy cerca de una de las cabezas del dragón. Rin y Jaken estaban estupefactos, atravesando el campo de batalla con gran temor. La lucha entre las huestes estaba muy reñida, pero algunos samuráis se percataron de la presencia de los seres sobrenaturales y enloquecieron. Pensaban que los espíritus estaban castigándolos por revelarse contra su señor. Algunos abandonaron el campo de batalla y corrieron despavoridos. Los más osados, se atrevieron a blandir sus espadas contra el gran youkai, quien, sin ninguna dificultad, les dio muerte.

Hasta estos seres inferiores esgrimen sus armas para defenderse, mientras que yo, no poseo espada alguna –pensaba amargamente el gran Sesshoumaru.

Siguieron adelante sin ningún otro contratiempo. Era la primera vez que su amo los conducía de esta manera, tan poco usual. Ninguno abrió la boca, se limitaron a intercambiar miradas de asombro.

Al avanzar un poco más, pasaron muy cerca de una aldea humana. El gran youkai debía tener algo, pues jamás se acercaba ni siquiera un poco a los asentamientos humanos. Pasaron tan cerca del sitio, que pudieron apreciar varias actividades de los habitantes. Claro, antes de que todos se percataran de su presencia y corrieran a esconderse en sus casas.

Pero no todos los habitantes se ocultaron, hubo uno en particular, que se encontraba tan concentrado en lo suyo, que no les prestó atención. Llevaba puesto un peto de cuero. Se trataba de un joven herrero. El ruido de su marro al golpear la hoja y el calor abrasador inundaban su entorno. Alzaba su herramienta y soltaba un duro golpe, moldeando el metal. Después, introducía la hoja en la fragua, calentándola lo necesario, sacándola cuando alcanzaba un color anaranjado rojizo, cuidando que no llegara al rojo vivo, después de lo cual, continuaba golpeándola. Siguió trabajando afanosamente. Sesshoumaru lo observaba, absorto. Vio cuidadosamente como el forjador comprimía el metal y lo alargaba. Cuando logró el espesor deseado, dejó de lado su marro y después cogió un mazo, para detallar la forma. Como el trabajo era urgente, introdujo la hoja en un tonel de aceite. Para finalizar, caminó unos pasos fuera de su taller, dirigiéndose hacia una gran roca porosa, la cual hacía girar mediante un pedal. Talló vehementemente la hoja en ella, hasta que consiguió un filo espléndido.

El forjador probó su nueva creación en un gran buey que ya había pensado en sacrificar para comérselo. De un solo tajo cortó la cabeza, la cual rodó a los pies de Sesshoumaru, quien no quitaba la vista del trabajo logrado.

Naturalmente, el pobre hombre se asustó. Había estado tan dedicado a su trabajo, que cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada fría y llena de ira del gran youkai, no pudo menos que quedarse lívido y totalmente paralizado de miedo. Las fuerzas lo abandonaron y soltó la espada, la cual al caer, resonó a lo largo de toda la hoja, denotando que el arma no había sufrido fractura alguna al cortar al buey. Inmediatamente después de que cayó la espada, el cuerpo del hombre también. Se había desmayado por la impresión.

Se trataba ni más ni menos que del mejor forjador de espadas de los alrededores. El mismo youkai pudo ver como en unas cuantas horas, creó una magnífica espada, claro, sin ningún poder sobrenatural, pero ello no le restaba mérito a su trabajo. Para ser un simple humano tenía un talento muy especial.

Sesshoumaru al ver el cuerpo del herrero tirado, hizo un sonido de fastidio y se dio la vuelta. Sus acompañantes lo siguieron en silencio todo el tiempo, como desde hacía unos días.

El gran youkai reflexionaba acerca de la espada de su padre. El herrero Totosai era quien la había forjado y quien se había negado rotundamente a hacerle una nueva espada. Al observar a ese herrero humano, tomó una resolución. Si ese ser inferior luchaba y era capaz de forjarse él mismo sus espadas, ¿por qué no podría él hacer lo propio? Después de todo, era mejor intentarlo que vivir sumido en el fracaso de no haber logrado conseguir a tessaiga.

Finalmente, rompió su mutismo y se dirigió a su sirviente.

Jaken –dijo con su voz grave.

¿Sí amo? Dígame en qué puedo servirlo –contestó prestamente el pequeño youkai, muy emocionado de que al fin su amo pronunciara palabra y se dirigiera a él.

Quiero que consigas un lugar adecuado para empezar a forjar espadas. Tárdate lo que sea, pero que lo valga –le encargó.

Tenga la certeza de que conseguiré el mejor taller amo –contestó felizmente, al poder ser nuevamente de utilidad para su señor e inmediatamente se apartó de ellos, para cumplir su tarea.

Rin se quedó a solas con su amo, ya que Jaken se llevó al dragón de dos cabezas y obviamente, la chiquilla no pudo quedarse callada.

¿Sesshoumaru-sama? –le llamó la infanta.

¿Qué quieres Rin? –respondió secamente Sesshoumaru.

Le deseo mucha suerte. ¡Estoy segura que usted será capaz de forjar la mejor espada del mundo! –le animó muy entusiasmada.

Sesshoumaru no contestó, pero rió para sus adentros, le alegraba que la niña lo apoyara tan cándidamente.

Jaken apareció ante ellos a los cinco días para conducirlos a un taller perfectamente acondicionado. Cualquier herrero, humano o youkai, sentiría envidia.

Una vez en el lugar, Sesshoumaru se dedicó afanosamente a aprender el arte del forjador.

Durante muchas lunas estuvo tratando de lograr al menos, darle forma de espada, pero la cosa resultó más difícil de lo que creyó. Sus primeros intentos solo redundaban en amorfas bolas de metal que no eran nada flexibles, las cuales, aunque consiguiera sacarles filo, al tratar de cortar algo, se resquebrajaban inmediatamente.

Pero el youkai no se dio por vencido, siguió tenazmente intentándolo día y noche, durante mucho tiempo, hasta que logró finalmente acuñar su primer espada. No era de gran calidad, era muy pesada, pero al menos, tenía la forma de un arma y era algo resistente y con un poco de flexibilidad. Aunque el resultado no fue del todo satisfactorio, continuó con su tarea, tratando de perfeccionar lo ya obtenido. Finalmente, después de tres años, sus esfuerzos rindieron frutos, logrando forjar espadas de calidad bastante aceptable. En cuanto terminaba una, salía a probarla en todo aquello que tuviera a su alcance, ya fuesen rocas, árboles, animales o incluso, pequeños youkais. Sus espadas tenían un buen equilibrio entre flexibilidad y fuerza. Había conseguido descubrir el secreto del metal.

Pero había una cosa más que requería para poder empuñar una espada digna de él: Poder sobrenatural. Necesitaba, ahora que ya había conseguido forjar espadas, amalgamarlas con el poder youkai para conseguir una espada digna de él. Así que ahora tenían en puerta un nuevo reto a vencer.


	14. XIV Secreto

**XIV. Secreto.**

Ahora que el gran Sesshoumaru había logrado dominar los secretos de los metales le era menester incorporarle los poderes sobrenaturales para que su espada fuera perfecta. El único inconveniente era que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo lograrlo. Era un youkai poderoso, con habilidades natas para el combate y con gran intuición en el uso de las armas, pero no en su hechura. Si aprender a forjar las espadas le había llevado tanto tiempo, no sabía cuánto más le tomaría aprender esta nueva habilidad. Pero esto no lo desalentó, al contrario, pensó que ya había llegado a la mitad del camino, no se daría por vencido justo en el momento crucial.

Haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia e ingenio, se dispuso a probar diferentes maneras para conseguir su objetivo. Sobra decir que sus primeros intentos fueron totalmente fallidos y de lo más ridículos que se pueda imaginar. Claro que para hacerle justicia, hay que mencionar que de común y corriente, los aprendices tienen maestros, quienes los van guiando y les ahorran muchos trabajos innecesarios.

Persistió una y otra vez, hasta que al fin encontró una manera. Descubrió que si mezclaba la aleación del metal junto con una parte viva de un ser que poseyera poderes, obtenía una espada capaz de proyectar tales poderes. De esta manera, consiguió forjar excelentes espadas youkai. Sin embargo, su trabajo tenía un inconveniente: Después de cierto tiempo, las espadas perdían todo su poder. No importaba de qué manera lo intentara, el resultado al final era el mismo, las espadas se volvían ordinarias. Llegó a pensar que tal vez fuera debido a que estaba usando únicamente una parte de los youkais. Así que en su siguiente creación, fundiría a la criatura completa. Para tal fin, capturó a un imponente dragón y lo arrojó a la enorme fragua, modificada para tal evento, junto con el metal. El resultado fue una impresionante espada, con un jyaki lleno de rencor y con muchísimo poder. Pero el gusto le duró poco, en unas cuantas semanas, la fuerza sobrenatural de la espada se esfumó.

Nuevamente Sesshoumaru se sintió frustrado. Su ira creció a tal grado, que ni siquiera la pequeña Rin se salvó. Cuando la espada de dragón perdió su poder, a la infanta se le ocurrió animarlo, diciéndole que no se diera por vencido, que seguramente conseguiría lo que quería. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de la paciencia del youkai. Le gritó que era una ignorante y que mejor se quedara callada o la usaría para una espada, al mismo tiempo le lanzó su látigo de veneno. Afortunadamente Jaken estaba ahí y arrojó a la niña, recibiendo él el golpe. Si no hubiera sido por eso, la hubiera matado. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se alejó convertido en una esfera blanca. Rin curó las heridas de Jaken hasta que se recuperó. Ambos sufrían mucho cuando su amo estaba de mal humor, pero lo comprendían y compartían sus penas en silencio.

Pasaron varias lunas sin que Sesshoumaru se apareciera. Había decidido caminar el solo para despejar su mente. Al principio se sintió mal por casi haber matado a la infanta, pero después pensó que le serviría de escarmiento para que no volviera a importunarlo. Estaba creciendo y tenía que aprender a quedarse callada a menos que él le hablara. Ese tiempo le sirvió para reflexionar no sólo sobre el motivo de que sus espadas perdieran su poder, sino también en su vida en general. Desde que descubriera, siendo apenas un infante, que era más poderoso y capaz que sus padres, nunca les volvió a consultar nada. Jamás había admitido que necesitaba ayuda, aunque a decir verdad nunca la requirió. Siempre pudo derrotar a quienes se los proponía. Pero ahora se enfrentaba a una situación que no podía controlar, que requería de habilidades de otro tipo, distintas a las que él dominaba. Por su mente cruzó la imagen de la espada tessaiga y por asociación su creador.

Quizá ha llegado el momento de consultar a un maestro –pensó y se puso en marcha.

Pronto llegó a un sitio donde el calor era abrasador y el humo de las rocas fundiéndose inundaba el ambiente. Un gran esqueleto estaba justo en medio de aquel infierno. Una voz senil que provenía de su interior, se escuchó.

Sabía que vendrías, adelante, Sesshoumaru –dijo la voz.

¿Cómo es que lo sabías Totosai? –inquirió mientras entraba.

Dado que me negué a forjarte una nueva espada, sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano –respondió e hizo un ademán con la mano, invitando al youkai a sentarse.

Respóndeme entonces anciano Totosai, ¿cómo es que logras la fusión del jyaki con el metal? –inquirió sin ambages.

Siempre tan directo. La verdad es que me sorprendes. Pensé que me preguntarías cómo lograr que la espada tuviera poder, pero ya has llegado muy lejos –con los ojos muy abiertos y levantando las cejas.

Sabes que no me gusta perder el tiempo –dijo impaciente.

Para alguien como tú ya no debería ser un secreto. ¿Es que no puedes darte cuenta? –en un tono sarcástico, pero al ver la ira en los ojos del youkai, cambió su expresión- Es muy fácil que tú mismo te des cuenta, dime, ¿qué tienen en común todas las espadas que has creado hasta hoy? ¿Cómo has logrado su poder?

Sesshoumaru lo pensó por unos instantes y rápidamente lo descubrió. Abrió los ojos delatando su asombro, pero inmediatamente regresó a su habitual expresión.

Sin embargo Totosai, estoy seguro que aunque forjara una espada con el consentimiento de aquél de quien estoy tomando su poder, éste abandonaría la espada tarde o temprano, eso no haría una gran diferencia. Debe haber algo más –sentenció seriamente.

Tan brillante como siempre. No te pude entretener con eso –comentó riendo- Ahora piensa Sesshoumaru, ¿qué tienen en común tessaiga y tenseiga? –inquirió, ahora muy seriamente.

Ambas espadas fueron hechas con un colmillo de mi padre, obviamente tenías su consentimiento y las dos, las hiciste tú –haciendo énfasis en lo último.

Ahora no estás siendo nada inteligente, medita con calma Sesshoumaru, ¿qué teníamos en común tú padre y yo? ¿Qué estoy usando yo para hacer las espadas que tú no usas? –inquirió ya directamente el anciano.

Sesshoumaru se quedó callado, la verdad era que no sabía a qué estaba haciendo alusión el forjador.

Es lógico que para alguien como tú no sea tan sencillo de elucubrar. Después de todo eres muy poderoso y nunca has albergado sentimientos de bondad hacia otros seres. Pero te lo diré de todas formas. Tú padre tenía la intención de proteger a alguien cuando creó a esas espadas. Quería proteger a la madre de Inuyasha, quien estaba completamente indefensa por ser una humana y a su vez quería que esa espada pudiera manipularla el propio Inuyasha, quien estaría indefenso por su naturaleza. Una espada así, estaría destinada a proteger, a ayudar a quien lo requiera, no a asesinar a seres por placer o para demostrar poderío. Lógicamente yo simpaticé con ese noble sentimiento y puse parte de mi propia alma. Ese es el secreto, lo que a ti te falta Sesshoumaru. Te es menester encontrar un motivo para poner parte de tu alma en la espada que forjes. Si lo logras, si encuentras esa razón, el metal, el jyaki y tú alma, crearán una amalgama perfecta y el conjunto será una imponente espada que nunca perderá su poder.

El rostro del youkai se tornó más serio que nunca. Se incorporó y se dio la vuelta.

Estoy seguro que te rehusarías, pero si encuentras ese motivo, puedes venir conmigo y con gusto forjaré una nueva espada para ti –dijo el anciano.

Gracias Totosai. Tú pudiste negarte a revelar tu secreto. ¿Qué te impulsó a contármelo? –ya en la salida y de espaldas a él.

Por que has logrado superarte a ti mismo. Fuiste capaz de aceptar que necesitabas ayuda de este anciano y sólo eso ya es un gran avance –puntualizó.

Sin agregar nada más, terminó de marcharse. Las palabras del forjador eran muy atinadas. Sesshoumaru estaba madurando. Le estaba costando mucho trabajo y aún no lo lograba del todo, pero cada día progresaba un poco.

De regreso a su taller se detuvo en el camino para poder pensar mejor. Se sentó recargado en un gran cedro, el cual estaba situado en lo alto de un peñasco. Desde ahí podía dominar los alrededores con la vista. Claro que todo lo que le rodeaba era un espeso bosque y más adelante había un monte, coronado con las nieves perpetuas. Pero a él le gustaba que nada pudiera acercársele sin que pudiera verlo. Alzó un poco su rodilla derecha y recargó en ella su brazo. Empezó a cuestionarse si realmente tenía algún motivo tan fuerte para poner parte de su alma en una espada.

Lo que yo deseo es una espada que sea digna de mí, que sea una extensión de mi poderío, para sentirme completo –pensaba- ¿Pero para qué la usaría o contra quién? No hay nadie más poderoso que yo, sin embargo, siempre hay enemigos contra los cuales es menester empuñar un arma. Antes lo que yo anhelaba más que nada en el mundo, era convertirme el ser más poderoso, pero en realidad eso era por que quería superar a mi padre. Sería como seguir su ejemplo, pues él fue el más poderoso en su momento. Pero, ¿es eso lo que yo quiero? ¿Qué ganaré una vez que lo logre? ¿De qué me servirá?

Que yo me cuestione acerca de ello, quizá quiera decir que es el momento de perdonarte, padre –y precisamente cuando llegó a esa conclusión, sintió como si se hubiese liberado de una pesada carga, tal como si su corazón hubiese estado oprimido todo este tiempo y al fin encontrara libertad y descanso, esa nueva sensación le ayudó a pensar con más claridad- Cuánto tiempo ha tenido que pasar para que llegara este momento, cuántas cosas he tenido qué experimentar y de cuántas otras cosas me he perdido. Ahora entiendo mucho mejor todo.

Se levantó con gran decisión, como alguien que ya ha logrado comprender algo de suma importancia y echó a andar, con un paso más seguro y más firme que de costumbre.

Una vez que llegó a su taller llamó a Jaken y a Rin y al dragón de dos cabezas.

He logrado dilucidar aquello que me faltaba para forjar una espada perfecta, ¿quieren participar en mi nueva creación? –preguntó, dejando estupefactos a los tres, quienes primero no daban crédito a sus oídos, pero en cuanto comprendieron que su amo estaba esperando una respuesta, asintieron.

Sesshoumaru tomó una garra de la pata del dragón y de Jaken, pero no estaba seguro qué usar de Rin. Como viera dudoso a su amo, la pequeña sugirió su cabellera, la cual le había crecido hermosa durante el tiempo que llevaban en el taller, pues podía lavarlo a diario y cepillarlo meticulosamente. El youkai aceptó de buen grado su sacrificio. De esta manera, fundió al mismo tiempo la aleación del metal junto con los tres elementos de sus amigos. Al momento de introducirlos en la fragua, un resplandor azul, muy intenso, completamente diferente a todos los que había manado con fundiciones anteriores, inundó el taller. Cuando se disipó, Sesshoumaru trabajó el metal, durante tres días y tres noches continuas, sin descansar en ningún momento. Sus amigos no lo dejaban solo más que para lo más indispensable. Rin y Jaken se acurrucaban en el dragón de dos cabezas en un rincón del taller. La tercera noche, el youkai dejó la espada enfriándose en un tonel de arena.

Cuando estuvo lista, Sesshoumaru la extrajo de la arena. Era una espada reluciente, no sólo se veía resistente, sino verdaderamente hermosa, quizá debido a la parte que Rin aportó. Se notaba a leguas que era muy poderosa. Sin embargo, el pequeño youkai y la infanta se miraron, sin entender muy bien del todo un aspecto de la espada.

Sesshoumaru-sama –se animó a decir titubeante la pequeña.

Dime Rin –respondió gravemente el youkai.

Es que esa espada es muy pequeña para usted –dijo llena de temor, esperando no despertar la ira de su amo.

No seas tonta Rin, obviamente no forjé esta espada para mí –con una imperceptible sonrisa en los labios- ¡Jaken! –llamó al pequeño youkai.

¿Sí? ¿Amo? –respondió, desconfiado, pensando que quizá quisiera probar la espada en él.

Aunque ya tienes el báculo de dos caras, he querido hacerte esta espada. Así podrás cumplir mejor las tareas que te encomiende –sentenció.

¡Pero, amo! ¡Gracias! –inclinando la cabeza hasta el suelo- ¡Muchas gracias! –llorando- ¡Es una gran honor que haya invertido su valioso tiempo en forjarme esta espada! ¡Estaré siempre agradecido! –iba a continuar su perorata, pero su amo lo interrumpió.

¿Qué esperas Jaken? ¡Ve a probarla a afuera! –le ordenó, ya cansado de la dramatización de su sirviente.

¡Ah sí! ¡Claro amo! ¡Enseguida! –y salió corriendo.

Ya afuera el pequeño youkai demostró que no en balde había pasado tanto tiempo al lado de su señor. Si bien no logró elucubrar todas las técnicas que podía ejecutar con la espada a la primera, sí demostró una gran destreza al esgrimirla.

En cuanto pasó un poco la expectación por la nueva espada, Sesshoumaru prestó algo de atención a Rin, al mirarla con detenimiento, no pudo evitar soltar una risa franca. Jamás en toda su vida se había permitido reír. Obviamente, Rin y Jaken nunca lo habían visto ni siquiera sonreír, salvo Jaken una vez, pero fue muy diferente, su sonrisa le infundió miedo. A Rin, que no sabía de qué se reía su amo, le dieron ganar reír también, sólo por compartir su alegría.

¿Tú de qué te ríes Rin? –inquirió, dejando de reír, pero sin poder disimular que algo le seguía pareciendo cómico.

Me rió con usted amo –confesó inocentemente.

¿Así que te ríes sin saber el motivo? ¡Tonta! Tendrías que verte a ti misma para reírte todavía con más ganas –le dijo, ya regresando a su seriedad habitual.

Lo que había pasado es que como en eso días, el youkai había estado absorto en su trabajo, no había reparado en el aspecto de Rin, quien ya no estaba en su primera infancia, pero tampoco era una púber, estaba en esa edad indefinida. Con el cabello corto e hirsuto, pues no se había peinado ese tiempo, además tenía la cara sucia por haber dormido en el taller. Así que parecía un muchachito desaliñado, cosa que le pareció muy divertida al gran Sesshoumaru.

Apenas le dijo esas palabras su amo, Rin se llevó las manos a la cabeza y sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí, haciéndola lucir todavía más graciosa. Jaken salió de su asombro por haber visto reír a su amo, para tirarse al suelo, carcajeándose. Rin se indignó y se acercó para golpearlo, pero Jaken se paró y empezó a burlarse abiertamente, por lo que la niña lo correteó hasta que ambos se cansaron y regresaron con su amo.

Para que Jaken pudiera practicar un poco con su nueva arma. Hicieron un pequeño viaje en busca de youkais que fueran sus rivales. Con mucho éxito Jaken derrotó a muchos de rango inferior e inclusive a algunos que tenían cierto poder. Complacidos regresaron al taller.

Transcurrieron varias semanas y meses durante los cuales, los poderes de la espada no se desvanecieron. Jaken cada vez era más hábil para manejarla. Pronto se hizo evidente que la espada era de gran calidad y que no perdería su poder ni en cien años.

Sesshoumaru había querido hacer una prueba preliminar antes de forjarse una espada para él. El resultado obtenido lo había dejado muy satisfecho. Por fin estaba listo para forjar su propia arma. La cual estaría conectada a su alma y sería parte de ella.

Agradeciendo sus amables reviews:

Sess Youkai: No te disculpes por favor, yo te agradezco mucho el apoyo que me has brindado. Espero que te hayas divertido mucho y que ese trauma no sea duradero, piensa como Sesshoumaru y ¡supera tus miedos!

Me alegra que te gustara la parte de Sessh Kag, quería que quedara lindo y romántico. Con respecto a tu memoria, no te preocupes, sólo es cuestión de ejercitarla un poco y consumir mucho omega 3. jejeje. 

Claro que se puso las pilas, tenía que ser él, sino puede convencer a Totosai, él mismo crea su propia espada! Espero que los siguientes capítulos sean de tu agrado.

Sólo queda este y el final. En el útlimo capítulo, lo editaré después de sus reviews para agradecerles como se debe, pues ya no habrá más capítulos, para dejarles mis agradecimientos.

DIVA Y SESS: Antes que nada gracias a Sess Youkai por ser la portavoz.

Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho su paseo por el bosque, me dan mucha envidia por que yo adoro el aire libre y el bosque es de mis favoritos. Espero se hayan divertido mucho.

Claro que continuo el fic. Bueno, sólo me restan dos capítulo, este mismo y el final, los cuales acabo de publicar.

El último capítulo lo editaré después de sus reviews para aclarar sus dudas, no dejaré de contestarles de ninguna manera, téngalo por seguro.

¡Mil gracias por todo su apoyo y espero que hayan disfrutado mucho este fic, yo lo gocé mucho escribiéndolo!


	15. XV Supremacía

**XV. Supremacía. **

Después del éxito obtenido con el arma que le forjara a Jaken y de un breve lapso de descanso, Sesshoumaru se dispuso a crear su propia espada. Tenía que escoger algo de él que representara su fuerza y que tuviera gran resistencia. No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrarlo: Se extrajo un colmillo y se preparó para fundirlo con la aleación especial. Esta vez el brillo que salió de la fragua fue de un verde intenso y la atmósfera del taller y de los alrededores se inundó de una presencia llena de ira, la cual aumentaba durante los tres días que Sesshoumaru se llevó en forjar la espada.

Cuando Sesshoumaru iba a sacar la espada de la arena, la poderosa energía que manaba de ella se hizo evidente. Era de esperarse, pues la esencia misma del gran youkai estaba contenida en esa espada. Cuando Sesshoumaru la empuñó las energías se calmaron. Un extraño brillo apareció en la mirada del youkai. La certeza de haber logrado no sólo su mejor trabajo, sino la espada más poderosa que jamás hubiera existido, hizo que una mueca de satisfacción iluminara su rostro. Finalmente lo había conseguido, después de tantas penas y trabajos, de haberlo intentado una y otra vez, de levantarse luego de fracaso tras fracaso, obtuvo el éxito.

Ni siquiera la probaría, siendo su creador, conocía a la perfección su poder y tenía completo dominio sobre ella. Incluso había algo más: su espada y él eran uno mismo.

Sin embargo, existía algo que lo seguía inquietando, debía resolverlo, pues ya lo había aplazado mucho tiempo. Sin más, les dijo a Rin y a Jaken que se prepararan. Un largo viaje los estaba aguardando. Esa noche habría luna llena, partirían cuando estuviera en el punto más alto.

A la luz de la luna se podían distinguir tres siluetas sobrenaturales y la de un pequeño humano, montado en uno de ellos. El gran poder del que encabezaba la marcha era tan abrumador, que todas las criaturas les dejaban libre el paso.

Rin estaba emocionada con este nuevo viaje, aunque ya se había acostumbrado algo a vivir en un solo lugar. Esa forma de vida tenía sus ventajas, pero no había sido del todo agradable, pues su amo había estado de pésimo humor todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, esta travesía, cuyo destino desconocía por completo, tenía algo diferente. Presentía que algo muy importante significaba, aunque no atinaba a adivinar qué exactamente.

Después de varias lunas, llegaron a su destino. Desde la cima de la colina donde estaban, se podía divisar a lo lejos, un magnífico palacio. Al observarlo con detenimiento, se podían distinguir extraños resplandores. Sesshoumaru, quien hasta el momento había ido a su paso habitual, de pronto se puso alerta y se detuvo.

Jaken, quédate aquí y cuida de Rin. Si no pudieras vencer a quienes los ataquen, huyan en Ah un –le ordenó y se alejó inmediatamente.

¿Pero qué pasa amo? –lanzó la pregunta al aire, pues el youkai ya se había marchado.

Me sorprende como el amo Sesshoumaru es capaz de adivinar el peligro con tanta anticipación¿verdad, señor Jaken? –dijo Rin y ya se iba a bajar del dragón, cuando el fiel sirviente le advirtió.

¡Quédate ahí¡No te bajes! Así no perderíamos tiempo si tuviéramos que escapar –afirmó Jaken.

De esta manera, los tres se quedaron esperando pacientemente a su amo.

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó al palacio la escena que contempló lo dejó pasmado. El núcleo central del palacio era protegido por un poderoso e impenetrable campo de energía, cientos de youkais intentaban burlarlo, sin éxito alguno. Por lo tanto, decenas de youkais intentaban ingresar por los tarutos. Obviamente casi todos morían, víctimas del shouki. Los pocos que lograban sobrevivir, salían moribundos, por lo que las criaturas del río artificial los remataban. El espectáculo era macabro, cientos de cadáveres por doquier se dejaban ver.

Sesshoumaru iba a entrar al palacio por arriba, atravesando el capo, pero en ese preciso instante, Inuyasha y Kagome aparecieron.

¿Qué demonios hacen aquí ustedes? –interpeló- ¡Lárguense¡Esto no les incumbe! –vociferó.

¡Nosotros somos los que deberíamos decir eso! –contestó Inuyasha- ¡Siempre interfieres en mis peleas!

¡Cálmense los dos! –intervino Kagome- Nosotros llegamos hasta aquí por que veníamos siguiendo a un fénix monstruoso, que se proclamaba a sí mismo como el guardián del Norte. Ese monstruo nos atacó y quiso matar a Inuyasha, pero en medio de la batalla huyó. Alcanzamos a ver que se introdujo en este palacio –explicó Kagome.

¿El guardián del norte? –mustió Sesshoumaru.

Ahora que lo sabes, no nos quites el tiempo y ¡apártate del camino! –gritó Inuyasha y estaba a punto de entrar por no de los tarutos, pero su hermano lo detuvo.

¡Alto! Tan inútil como siempre. ¿Tienes la nariz de adorno? Los tarutos están infestados de shouki, ni tú ni Kagome sobrevivirían –les advirtió.

En ese caso… -dijo Kagome, a punto de disparar una de sus flechas.

No te atrevas –sentenció el youkai- si purificas el veneno con tus flechas no sólo ustedes tendrán libre acceso, sino también todos estos youkais –señaló.

¿Y eso qué importa? –dijo impaciente el hanyou.

Este palacio era de mi padre. Mi madre es ahora quien lo está protegiendo. Además tus poderes no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para purificar completamente sus energías, sólo las debilitarías un poco. Pero de ninguna manera permitiré que hagas ni siquiera ese pequeño daño a su defensa.

La aclaración que hizo Sesshoumaru dejó helada a la pareja.

¿Pero entonces, cómo vamos a entrar? –inquirió la joven miko.

El campo de energía creado por mi madre impide el paso a los intrusos, peor permite el libre acceso a todo aquél que tenga un lazo familiar. Inuyasha, tú podrás pasar libremente, pero Kagome tendrá que esperar afuera. ¡Y ya no me hagan perder más el tiempo! –gritó y de un salto ingresó al palacio, tenía una gran premura por conocer a quién estaba atacando a su madre y por saber cómo se encontraba ella.

Inuyasha y Kagome se habían quedado solos.

Espérame aquí Kagome, no tardaré en darle fin a ese infeliz –dijo.

¡Yo iré contigo! No puedo quedarme cruzada de brazos mientras arriesgas tu vida –insistió la joven.

Pero acabas de escucharlo, no podrás pasar –replicó el hanyou.

Quizá pueda pasar usando mis poderes espirituales –dijo- ¡Intentémoslo Inuyasha! –al tiempo que se subía en su espalda.

De acuerdo, sujétate bien. ¡Ahí vamos! –y de un salto se lanzaron hacia el campo.

Ambos pudieron entrar al palacio sin ninguna dificultad, por lo que Kagome no tuvo necesidad de usar sus poderes.

Sesshoumaru había llegado rápidamente al sitio donde estaba su madre. Lo que contempló causó una profunda impresión en él. La hermosa youkai y aún de apariencia juvenil, mostraba rasgos evidentes de cansancio. Tenía la frente empapada de sudor y varias heridas en el cuerpo, ninguna de ellas grave, pero le habían manchado de sangre su vestimenta. A pesar de ello, contenía los ataques de sus oponentes y mantenía infranqueable el campo de protección. Pero lo que quizá sorprendió más a Sesshoumaru, era que estaba peleando al mismo tiempo con el ave fénix, guardián del Norte y con el zorro blanco, guardián del Sur. Ambas bestias tenían muchísimo poder y no obstante de estar atacándola entre los dos, no podían con ella. Él jamás había visto a su madre en combate.

Aunque la poderosa youkai estaba dando la batalla, se notaba que si se prolongaba esta situación, pronto acabarían con ella.

Ambos guardianes se percataron de inmediato de la presencia de Sesshoumaru. Intercambiaron una mirada y se lanzaron sobre el recién llegado. Esta acción hizo que su madre pudiera tomar un breve descanso. Pero, desafortunadamente bajó la guardia. Como Sesshoumaru estaba cubriéndose del sorpresivo ataque de ese poderoso par, no se percató de que el ave fénix se aprovechó de su sorpresa y le lanzó un terrible ataque de fuego a su desprevenida madre.

El golpe hubiera sido mortal, pero antes de que llegara a su víctima, el rastro del viento cortante apareció, disipando parte del fuego. Sin embargo, la youkai fue herida en su brazo derecho, haciéndola caer de rodillas. Debido a su estado, el campo de energía se desvaneció por unos breves instantes, mismos que aprovecharon cientos de youkais para entrar e inmediatamente atacaron.

El daño provocado a su madre, hizo enardecer la ira del gran youkai, quien, blandiendo su espada, se deshizo de muchos de los intrusos. Kagome e Inuyasha hicieron lo propio y al final sólo quedaron los dos guardianes.

¡Finalmente saldaré cuentas contigo, maldito cobarde! –le gritó Inuyasha al fénix, amenazándolo con su espada.

El hanyou luchó contra ese guardián y con ayuda de las flechas de Kagome, acabó con él.

Mientras tanto, Sesshoumaru se había enfrentado al zorro blanco, quien se vio obligado a transformarse para luchar contra él. El gran youkai peleó todo el tiempo en su forma humana. Sin muchas dificultades y en muy poco tiempo, acabó con él.

Definitivamente ambos hijos superaron con creces los poderes del padre. Pues de la tessaiga forjada con el colmillo de Inu no Taisho a la restaurada espada con el colmillo de Inuyasha, ya había mucha diferencia. Todas las batallas que había librado el hanyou se reflejaban en lo poderes nuevos que la espada había adquirido. Pero al ver a los dos hermanos en combate, el poder de la nueva arma del youkai opacaba por completo la maravillosa espada que Inuyasha portaba.

Cuando las batallas terminaron, la madre del youkai se sentó, lentamente sobre sus rodillas. Estaba mal herida, pero no daba muestras de dolor. Mantenía erguida la cabeza y su orgullosa expresión no desaparecía de su rostro.

Madre, explícame qué pasó. ¿Por qué vinieron a atacarte los guardianes del Norte y del Sur? –inquirió Sesshoumaru.

No lo sé. Desde hace tres años han estado invadiendo las tierras del Oeste. Hasta el momento los había mantenido a raya, pero hace cinco días el yuki-kitsune, el guardián del sur, atacó el palacio comandando un gran ejército. Sin embargo, no logró hacer ningún daño. Entonces entró el mismo al palacio. Parece ser que como no podía someterme él solo, llamó al guardián del Norte. Yo no planeaba matarlos, simplemente los dejaría moribundos, para después interrogarlos y obligarlos a que me dijeran qué demonios tenían en mente. Pero llegaron ustedes y sin consultarme toman las peores decisiones –recalcó, reprendiéndoles.

Sesshoumaru comprendió que su madre, si bien no era tan poderosa como él, era muy astuta y ésa era una característica vital en una batalla. Él y su medio hermano se dejaron llevar por su sed de venganza, acabaron con el enemigo, pero no elucubraron la razón del ataque.

Buscaré al guardián del Este. Es muy extraño que los guardianes hayan enloquecido y buscaran aniquilarnos. Sea cual sea el motivo, no permitiré una alteración –dijo gravemente.

Con estas palabras, Sesshoumaru estaba aceptando su responsabilidad como nuevo guardián, como sucesor de su padre.

Nosotros también iremos –afirmó Inuyasha.

¡No te metas en eso¡No es de tu incumbencia! –gritó, lleno de ira.

Tal fue la fuerza que le imprimió a sus palabras, que sonaba a un ultimátum, cuya desobediencia, implicaría la muerte. Inuyasha quedó impactado y no alcanzó a articular palabra alguna, hasta momentos después.

De acuerdo Sesshoumaru, se hará como tú digas –abandonando su pose de defensa.

Finalmente, Inuyasha respetaba una orden de su hermano y con ello, lo reconocía como superior a él y como sucesor legítimo de su padre.

Vámonos Kagome, ya nada tenemos que hacer aquí. Mi hermano se hará cargo –recalcó el hanyou.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y subió en la espalda de su amado y se despidió con un breve gesto de Sesshoumaru y de su madre. Ninguno de los dos contestó.

Sesshoumaru se disponía también a marcharse, para cumplir su tarea, pero la voz de su madre lo detuvo.

Sabes muy bien que mi campo de protección sólo puede ser atravesado por aquéllos que tienen un lazo familiar directo, ya sea con tu padre, contigo o conmigo –empezó a decir.

No tengo por qué dar explicaciones de mis actos. Soy libre de hacer lo que me venga en gana. Además, yo nunca he engañado a nadie –y sin más, se alejó del palacio.

Pero esta vez fue completamente diferente a aquélla ocasión, en la que se fue negando todo.

Mientras Kagome e Inuyasha se alejaban, intercambiaban impresiones.

Me extraña que hayas aceptado tan dócilmente la orden de tu hermano, Inuyasha. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le dijo la joven.

No creas que lo hice de buen grado. Pero él respetó mi pelea con el guardián del Norte, así que por eso lo hice –respondió secamente el hanyou.

Kagome sólo sonrió y le abrazó con más fuerza. De esta manera, tranquilamente, los dos regresaron a la aldea.

Ambos se odiaban, pero lograron superar las rivalidades de hermanos y perdonarse mutuamente. Aunque Inuyasha no entendía muy bien por qué tenía que perdonar a un sujeto al cual él no le buscaba pelea, pero que siempre lo había querido matar.

Sesshoumaru regresó con Rin y Jaken y el dragón de dos cabezas. Se encontraban bien, nadie había llegado a atacarlos y eso le produjo alivio. Posteriormente, partieron en búsqueda del tercer guardián.

La verdad es que el dragón monstruoso que se encargaba de cuidar la región del Este, era el más poderoso de todos, incluso, rebasaba al padre de Sesshoumaru. La batalla que libró Sesshoumaru fue verdaderamente épica. Por esa razón, cualquier narración se quedaría corta. Sólo diré que el gran youkai no tuvo que transformarse en ningún momento para luchar y que tenseiga, la espada que heredara de su padre, le salvó la vida. No le fue nada sencillo, pero le ganó al guardián del este.

Ahora comprendía bien todo. Su padre no le dio a colmillo de acero por que él ya era muy poderoso, pero no sólo eso, lo sobrepasaba. Por esa razón, él requería un arma que fuera más allá del poder de su padre, una que estuviese a la altura de su propio poder. Ahora es más fuerte que su propio padre y su miserable hermano juntos.

También, sin que ese hubiese sido su objetivo primordial, quedaba demostrado que él era el youkai más poderoso. Por supuesto, su responsabilidad también era mucho más grande que la de cualquiera, pues se había convertido en el único guardián.

Sesshoumaru había alcanzado la máxima fuerza, pues poseía un corazón noble, siendo el portador de colmillo sagrado y además el más poderoso, poseyendo el arma más mortal de toda la historia de las batallas.

Cuando Sesshoumaru se enfrentó al guardián del Este, pudo darse cuenta inmediatamente de que había sido poseído y manipulado ni más ni menos que por el mismo Naraku. Todos habían pensado que ya había sido derrotado, pero era tan hábil que en el último momento, se separó del cuerpo principal y escapó, en forma de araña. Naturalmente, Sesshoumaru en esta ocasión fue más cuidadoso, pero aún así, una voz se alcanzó a escuchar, justo cuando estaba dando muerte al guardián.

Que te quede claro Sesshoumaru¡yo jamás moriré! Y un día volveré a cobrar venganza –una insignificante araña se desprendió del cuerpo del guardián y se alejó sin dejar rastro.

El gran youkai no se intimidaba por cualquier amenaza y pensó que estaría listo para cualquier ataque ulterior que ese repugnante ser pudiera intentar. Al menos ya sabía que no sólo era capaz de manipular los débiles corazones humanos, sino también, el de poderosos youkais, corrompiéndolos por su ambición de poder.

Una nueva forma de vida, llena de muchas responsabilidades, le estaba esperando. Pero para cumplir con su misión, ser el único guardián de la Tierra, él no sería como su padre, no tendría un palacio suntuoso, ni viviría rodeado de lujos. Él preferirá viajar junto con Rin y Jaken y Ah un, vigilando su territorio.

Varios meses después, el singular grupo viajaba a lo largo y ancho de su territorio. El gran youkai ahora sentía muy feliz y realizado, después de todo, sólo aquél que ha sufrido intensamente puede ser feliz intensamente y quienes hayan probado el más amargo sabor del fracaso, pueden apreciar el más dulce gusto del triunfo.

Pero el tiempo no pasaba en vano, aunque Sesshoumaru y los dos youkais que lo acompañaban no cambiaban prácticamente nada, la pequeña humana, que alguna vez fuera una adorable niña, estaba creciendo, contaba ya once años. El gran youkai le dedicó una larga y minuciosa mirada. Su gran parecido con la mujer que amó, siempre evocó en él gratos recuerdos, pero hoy, por primera vez la veía con otros ojos. Es evidente que Rin será una gran belleza al crecer. Un brillo extraño aparece en la mirada del youkai y sin saberlo, con ese cambio, estará sellando su destino y el de toda su especie, llevando a los youkais a una inevitable extinción.

FIN

Sess Youkai: 

Amiga te agradezco infinitamente todo el apoyo que me brindaste para continuar esta historia. Me alegra mucho que haya sido de tu agrado. Ah claro que ahora que ya resolvió su vida tiene que ver a Rin con otros ojos, la verdad es que quería ligar esta historia con una previa que ya había escrito, por esa razón, no puse el desarrollo de la historia romántica entre Rin y Sesshoumaru, ese fic se llama la extinción de los youkais. Peroes tan orgulloso y obstinado que sólo a Jaken por ser su fiel sirviente y amigo le congració con una espada, pero dudo mucho que nadie más le haga una.

Uy, que feo que te hayas perdido, pero tómalo como una linda experiencia, no cualquiera se pierde en un bosque es algo increíble. Yo una vez me perdí con grupo de ecología -por culpa del estúpido maestro, que presumía de saber ubicarse bien y ni siquiera sabía usar la brújula- de noche en la selva y me gustó tanto, que creo que fue la parte que más me emocionó de la práctica. Claro que hubiera sido genial que Sesshoumaru llegara al rescate, pero no se puede todo en la vida.

Con respecto a lo de la memoria, no te rindas, sé igual de obstinada que Sesshoumaru, ejercítala y verás cómo lograrás ser de las mejores.

Yo soy quien te agradece nuevamente por ser tan amable conmigo. Te mando un abrazo y un beso muy grandes!!!

Diva Hitachiin: 

Eres bien linda conmigo amiga, te agradezco mucho tu apoyo. No te preocupes por no haberte pasado antes, yo te creo que eres muy considerada dejándome tus comentarios.

Bueno te contesto en este mismo espacio tus amables reviews. Claro que hará una espada digna de él y la espada de su papá era soounga en la película, pero la tomaron de una leyenda japonesa y no me acuerdo bien del nombre tampoco, pero esa espada la consiguió Susano Woo, el hermano de Amaterasu -diosa del sol- y ambos eran hijos de Izanami e Izanagi, los dioses que se enviaron a la Tierra.

Ah que bueno que sí te gusta el tontín de Inu, por que admito que es un baka, pero pues tampoco hay por qué matarlo tan feo, pobre, por eso tiene a Kagome que siempre le anda salvando la vida. Y sí, Sesshoumaru ahora es el único!!!!!!!!!!!

Coincido contigo, Kagome no sabe de lo que se perdió, pero además eso de que le haya puesto el cuerno a Inuyasha fue por venganza, por que ese tonto hanyou la dejaba botada por irse corriendo detrás de un cadáver ambulante, por eso aunque se queda al final con él, Sesshoumaru será para siempre su primer amor, sí!!!!!!!!!!!

Nuevamente te agradezco mucho por tu apoyo!!!!!!!! Este fic además es una especie de experimento, quería ver si podía ser capaz de ligarlo con otro que ya había escrito previamente, entonces ese otro fic, que se llama la extinción de los youkais, sería el epílogo -escrito por anticipado- de este fic, esperaré con ansias tu opinión. MIL GRACIAS AMIGA!!!!!!!!!!

oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo: No te preocupes, la verdad es que yo te comprendo si no podías dejar un review, yo entiendo bien que las reglas en tu casa sean así. Yo te agradezco muchísimo tu amable atención y que hayas sido tan linda en leer la historia. Y pues tus comentarios me hacen sonrojarme, te prometo que no lo tomaré a la ligera y que haré todo lo posible por mejorar cada día. Y sí!!!!!!! Se quedará con Rin, esa idea me encanta!!!!!! Amiga, no me despido, seguiremos en contacto. Un beso y un abrazo de oso!!!!!!


End file.
